


a new start

by WritingForFood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Enjoy!, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nick Fury likes the Young Avengers more than the Actual Avengers, Noh-Varr appears later on tbh, also Iron Lad is a punk bitch, also it's the MCU Nick Fury, dont @ me on that, i am also going to find a way to incoporate riri williams miles morales and kamala khan!, since the earth 616 nick fury is a punk bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingForFood/pseuds/WritingForFood
Summary: Nick Fury takes the Avengers into his own hands when things get out of hand with the Sokovian Accords. Things happen differently, and better off for him, when he decides to form a new team who'll listen and will contribute to the safety of the people. People who he know will follow his guide.The Young Avengers.





	1. the tortured speedster

"So, Hill. What you're telling me is that we no longer have a location on Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes and Natasha Romanoff, James Rhodes is now paralyzed and Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson, Clint Barton and whoever this Scott Lang guy is are all imprisoned in the Raft?"

Maria Hill bit her lip as she nodded.

"Because they were fighting each other because of the Sokovian Accords?"

Maria nodded again.

"Uh-huh. Well, Hill," Nick Fury sat up and looked towards her. "I think it's easy to say that the Avengers was a mistake."

Maria stifled a snort as she shifted through the paperwork sat on the table in front of them both. She worked for Stark Industries now, but with Tony Stark being mostly present everywhere except his company, she mainly helped out Fury with the Avengers Protocol. Currently, they were reviewing the Avengers work in the past couple days, over two cups of undrank cold coffee. It was two in the afternoon, and she'd spent her entire day with Nick trying to wrap their heads around what in the world had been happening. Her stomach rumbled, and so, Nick offered to get takeout.

An hour had passed, and they were filling out forms on the floor of her living room, pizza boxes opened next to each of them. Nick rubbed his head and sighed when an idea struck. He looked over at Maria, who sat with her head against her fist, writing signatures aimlessly. "As the leader of the Avengers, Hill. I would like to ask you to help me with something."

The woman looked up, an eyebrow raised as she put down her pen. "What is it?"

"I think we need to form a new group. A new set of Avengers."

"I'm liking where this is going."

Fury smirked, "I thought you'd might," he replied, standing up with his hands on his back. "Of course, I would have to get permission from all sorts of people, but I'm sure after the shit we've just marked, they'd be on right away. So, I don't care. What we need to do is find new Avengers."

Maria stood up, a slice of pizza in hand before she dropped onto her couch and began listening to one of Nick Fury's famous rants. "Think about it. A larger group, better people, better abilities. I could have full jurisdiction over this. We'll look into who ourselves and S.H.I.E.L.D. have been keeping tabs on. We'd train them, give them everything they need to become actual Avengers, and they'd listen to us. They'd complete the missions normal agents cannot, and they'd be around the clock helping the country's people. They wouldn't replace the already set group of Avengers, but, they'd be a more reliable team."

"I'm convinced. Let's get to work."

The next day or two was spent making phone calls, gaining permission, signing documents and legal decisions. On day three, Nick and Maria had ordered pizza once more and were checking through S.H.I.E.L.D.'s and their own tabs of important people. Not many people were highly considered and weren't as strong as the original Avengers. Maria watched as Nick huffed and puffed, throwing several documents across the room. She decided that now was a better time than any to bring up her first potential candidate. She slid his document across the table, and Nick glanced over, before carefully inspecting it. The photo attached showed a white-haired teenage boy who looked furious. Nick smirked and opened the dossier.

Thomas "Tommy" Shepherd, a Mutant. His current status was being imprisoned under court order in a high-powered facility. His powers interested Fury to a high degree - superhuman speed, granting him a range of other abilities which included molecular acceleration and intangibility. Not only that, but superhuman agility, reflexes, durability, strength and perception. An exact copy of former Avenger Quicksilver. Nick picked up on this. "Looking to replace Pietro, Hill?"

"Not replace, exactly. Neither of us knows where Pietro is, he went into hiding after the whole Ultron fiasco. Think about it, Nick. If we start off looking at the original Avengers, it'll make looking for new recruits highly easy."

Fury considered this, sitting back in thought. He looked over at Tommy's photo, and his location: Springfield, New Jersey. He had to stifle a chuckle at the coincidence of their next speedster having white hair like Pietro's, which also settled his mind.

"Okay, Hill. We set off tonight. I want this formed before any sight of Captain America and co is seen."

* * *

It was looming on midnight when Fury and Hill arrived in front of the facility. Neither of them could argue that what was happening here was, ethically, bad. But, if those who were a threat to the safety of the people remained being a threat, it was for the good of the many. Tommy, to Maria, was a different case. A boy who had known only hate, confused it for love, and acted out. He wasn't sixteen, yet he'd accidentally blown up a building and committed manslaughter. And now he was set to spend most of his life being tortured and experimented on to become a living weapon. He was lucky they were about to intervene. Upon entering, the woman at the front desk immediately stood up to guide them.

The building was dark and had an awful odour, one that Fury picked up on as he scowled. Lights blinked and there was a series of odd noises in which their guide simply shook her head at, causing Hill and Fury to share concerned looks. They made it to the third floor, and at the end of the hall was a containment cell. Like every other room on the hall. The woman unlocked the door and turned around, handing them the keys. "Lock up when you're done, sir. And leave the keys at the front desk. Goodbye."

The woman disappeared as the set of the keys was dropped into his hand. Maria shrugged as he handed them over to her, as he pushed open the heavy door. He'd took once glance through the hard glass and the room was mostly dark, but the sight of Tommy's hair relaxed him slightly. The door was soon wide open and Maria stood closer to Nick as they inspected the boy, who it took a few seconds for to notice they had arrived. He was wearing a full white outfit and white flats, which matched his oddly coloured hair which his hands were currently pulling at. Tommy stared at them, a distraught look on his face. Before either of them had the chance to talk, he already started.

"Please, no. Please, I'm done for the day. I already told you. I did, I already did what you wanted. Stop."

"Son, stop," Fury interrupted. He crouched slightly and held out his hand, but Tommy pushed himself into the corner of the cell, away from him. "We're taking you away from here."

"They. They wouldn't let you."

"We're from a higher authority," Maria chimed. "Let us help, Shepherd."

Tommy didn't react, instead, he mumbled, "are you the devil?"

His accent was strong, and Fury smirked, extending his hand further. "No," he replied, simply.

Tommy, with reluctance, took Fury's hand and stood up. His knee's wobbled as he did so and he was helped out of the cell, as Maria locked it behind him. Walking in the middle of them down the hall, he ignored the angry faces that appeared in the windows of each cell, flinching at the banging and protests that came from within. But they'd already made it off the floor, and he couldn't help but follow closely as the two adults spoke to each other. He was tall for his age, but the two were both much taller. And terrifying in that nature. He couldn't stop himself from bringing that up.

"Y'know," he started, drawing their attention. His voice was only small, but heard. "I've been experimented on here since my first day, but you two are the scariest people I have ever seen."

Fury actually found himself laughing, which in tow, caused Maria to smirk as she replied, "it's a good thing you're on our side, then."

Tommy thought about that comment as he was lead out of the building, and onto a private helicopter. What was happening? For a teenage boy with superhuman perception, he couldn't even perceive how the fast the events were currently happening at. He picked up on some of it, however. They knew about his powers, his parents, his background. But, most of all, he knew they wanted him more than anyone right now. Resting on the head of the helicopter seat, he found solace in that. It was the first time someone, or more than one person, felt that way about him. He didn't care what happened next, as long as it remained that way.

* * *

Upon returning to New York, they instantly crashed at Maria's place. Her one-bedroom apartment proved to be a problem, but it was better than Nick driving for three hours back home. He called his wife to update her on the situation as they entered Maria's home. As much as the state cared, however, Tommy was Nick's property to take care of. And he was out of their hands.

Maria handed her keys to Nick for him to open the front door. They'd stopped once again, for pizza. Tommy held his own box, as Maria held hers and Nick's, and when Nick let them in, they set them down on the coffee table. Once they all sat, the conversation instantly switched to sleeping arrangements and it seemed both Fury and Hill were thinking the same thing.

"Kid, you get my bed. We're sorry we can't get you any proper sleepwear, so your current outfit will have to do," Hill stated, before Nick added that they'd sleep in her living room. It was a good thing she owned two couches. Tommy nodded instantly, already three slices into his pizza. Fury cringed at his choice of pineapple. The room went silent. The most noise made was them picking up pizza, or the small tapping of rain against the curtain covered windows. They had more important things to do. Hell, the director of the Avengers, one of the best agents in the world and a Mutant definitely had better things to do than sit about and eat pizza. But, it seemed like the best thing to do at the moment.

"What do you want with me?" Tommy spoke, suddenly. Maria frowned in confusion, but Nick knew what he meant.

"I suppose you have the right to know. You've heard of the Avengers, haven't you?"

"No," he responded, drily.

That surprised Fury.

"Oh. Well. It's basically a team of advanced humans who work in order to protect the common people." Nick explained, causing more of Tommy's lingering curiosity to come to light. "Our original team is, uh... Inactive. Let's say. Due to this, myself and Hill are forming a new team and you were our first choice. We had a member just like yourself, but their status went unknown as of late."

It was time for Tommy to be surprised, but it made Maria grin at how the teenager instantly thought about the only other speedster instead of the new Avengers. "Dead?!"

"Not dead, we just don't know where they are. But, that isn't important," Nick began, furthering his explanation. "You, Tommy Shepherd, are about to be apart of something bigger than you know. I am Nick Fury, the director of the Avengers. This is Maria Hill, co-director. We see your potential, son. Your capabilities. You're better than your past. You're powerful, fast, and a helluva lot stronger than I could ever be. Which is why we want to train you. We want to help you, offer you a roof over your head that isn't a cell. And in return? We want you to help us. Help the people of this country. Start again. Do you want that?"

Lost for words, it took a matter of minutes for Tommy to process his words, but he looked up and smiled. For the first time in years. "Yeah, actually. Yes. I do."

Nick offered his hand, again, and Tommy shook it this time. "Welcome to the new Avengers, Shepherd."

An odd sense of pride flowed through him. One he hadn't experienced before. If he was younger, he would've lashed out and ran the very second he heard the keys unlocking the door. But, he was older. More mature. He always knew he was better than being tortured. Hell, he was Tommy Goddamn Shepherd. But Nick Fury just proved this thought. He was the very self-image of pride, and the man was correct. He _does_ have potential.

The night quickened, and Tommy fell asleep the second he hit the covers of the bed. Maria and Fury discussed the events that would happen the next day, before wishing each other a good night's rest as they both slept too. Once the next day started, Maria woke up early to go buy a new set of clothes for the boy, taking his measurements from his dossier. When she returned, Tommy was already awake and talking Nick's ear off who was making himself a cup of coffee. She told him to change into the clothes she had bought, before telling him his new wardrobe would be shipped to the New Avengers Facility. The boy nodded before dashing into her bedroom, quite literally, and she was stunned as multiple things flew across the room after being near such great force. She promised herself she'd clean it up later.

When he came back in, he was in a grey hoodie, black skinny jeans and white trainers. Nick offered him a thumbs up. "Looking great, kid."

"Thanks! Okay. What happens today?" Tommy asked.

"Do twelve-year-olds talk this much?" Nick asked in return, rubbing his face.

"Hey!" Tommy frowned, "you know I'm fifteen, I've seen you read my details!"

"Fine. We're going to upstate New York. You'll be getting your own room at the Avengers Facility. Along with getting you an updated medical check, and your training schedule. Happy?"

Tommy's eyes lit up from the answer. "Awesom _eeee_."

* * *

Tommy's day went exactly as Nick had said. A man had picked himself and Fury up from Hill's apartment, and the woman disappeared for the day. They drove for an hour until they arrived in upstate New York, at one of the largest buildings Tommy had ever seen. He presumed this was the Avengers Facility because this was where they got out. He stuck by Nick the entire time, and the man took notice of this, not leaving his side once throughout the day which allowed him to get more comfortable with his surroundings. After a checkup with a woman named Helen Cho, his updated medical file was uploaded into the Avengers database. He had overheard Helen telling Nick that there was other Avengers on base who would like to greet Nick. _Vision_ and _Rhodey_.

Tommy didn't even think about them being Avengers, but just chuckled at their weird names. Fury glanced at him but shrugged off his unexpected laugh and turned back to Helen. Minutes passed before Tommy was spoken to again, and it was Nick giving him his room key, and instructions to tour the place himself and find his new room. Tommy thanked him and didn't know what to do, so he saluted him and left the room, which caused Helen to laugh as Nick rolled his eyes.

He presumed he had just left a lab of sorts and he was now in a large room which contained several people going about their jobs. Some of which gave him odd stares. Deciding to ignore them, Tommy sped around the building, taking in the different parts. The labs, the training grounds, the meeting rooms, the other Avengers rooms, the gardens. Hell, they even had a room for weapons and cars. Normally if he was going to do any breaking in, he'd just phase through the wall. But, it was his first day, and he didn't want to piss off everyone already by breaking into a highly secured armoury.

Two hours had passed of Tommy's tour, he spent a lot of times exploring the gardens, before he decided to look at his room. Making his way back to the fourth floor with the bedrooms, he walked down the hallway, hands in pockets as he looked for the numbered door which matched his key. Unlocking the door upon finding it, he casually entered and noticed someone was already inside. A tall man, who was, red? And wearing a sweater vest. Regardless of who he was, and why he was there, it terrified Tommy when he noticed them, as he let out a piercing scream which could surely be heard from around the facility.

The stranger seemed startled also, as he turned around with his hands up, taking steps forward. "I am so very sorry, young sir. I didn't mean to-," the man began, but before he continued, Tommy was already yelling again.

"WHY ARE YOU RED?!"

The stranger was taken back by this, deeply perplexed. "Ahem. I am Vision. Member of the Avengers."

As he introduced himself, Nick appeared behind Tommy with a couple of armed agents. "Jesus, son. I thought you were about to be killed. It's only Vision," Nick said after a couple seconds of analyzing what had happened. He looked down at Tommy who looked with a scowl. "Oh, shi- crap. I forgot you hadn't met him yet."

"You think?"

The agents had left, and Nick and Tommy entered the room, as Vision made room. It was fairly large, Tommy did pick up on that. "Well, he's Vision, the Avenger's synthetic android," Nick explained, and Vision offered a hand. Tommy winced but shook it after a few seconds. A very cold hand. After a while of Nick explaining who Vision was and what role he filled on the Avenger's team, Nick left Tommy with Vision.

"I would like to apologise for scaring you."

"It's okay, man. Forget it. Just- didn't expect like. Y'know. You, when I entered my room for the first time. Damn." Thinking back on it, Tommy actually let out a laugh. This laugh caused Vision to smile slightly. They spoke for a while, about why Tommy was there, and Vision told him about the original Avenger's and how he actually supported Nick's idea of another new team. Vision brought up a woman named Wanda, and her brother, Pietro. Perking Tommy's interests, he pushed the android to go into more detail and he confirmed that Pietro had, indeed, gone missing after a battle with a being named Ultron. Wanda was currently imprisoned in a place named the Raft. Tommy had been withdrawn from society for so long, he didn't know all these names or locations. He had a lot of catching up to do.

The day concluded with himself in sleepwear, sat in the lounge of the facility with Vision who was catching up on the events of the past few years. The Chitauri invasion, the rise of Ultron, the recent Civil War, and multiple villains such as Whiplash, Loki and the Destroyer. Tommy frowned at how much he'd missed, and Vision caught on, reassuring him that everything he'd missed was in the past now and he had the future to look forward to. And Tommy couldn't help but agree, knowing that he had a choice in the part he'd play to make the future _better_.

 


	2. the sad archer

"A team full of teenagers?!"

Nick sighed as he leaned back in his chair, inevitably this would be the reaction he received from anyone he told. He was highly lucky that he had Maria to back him up with this, otherwise, it'd never be accepted by Helen, Vision, Rhodey or anyone currently at the facility. However, here Helen was, stressing about it as she paced back and forth from the very idea being brought to her ears. He was treading on thin ice even getting Tommy accepted within the facility, with the boy only being fifteen, but with the idea of a whole team of teenagers like him was basically Nick breaking the ice, picking it up and throwing it at the Avengers name. This was going to be difficult to explain.

"Yes, Dr. Cho. Teenagers. The next candidate we found for the team to start training with Tommy has already been trained by a previous Avengers member." Nick explained, sliding the dossier across the table. The doctor stopped moving and stood in front of it, inspecting the photo and name. A few seconds passed and Helen sat down across the table, opening the dossier and reading through. Skilled in archery and marksmanship: being one of the only people in the world to beat Hawkeye in battle. She's also trained in boxing, jiu jitsu and sword fighting meaning she'd do the heavy hitting from behind her team, but could hold her own if ambushed. Helen closed the dossier and glanced at the photo.

"Kate Bishop, huh? Didn't know we had those ties."

"A big name for us. Hawkeye has ties with her, but hopefully if things go well, so will we."

"I just want to make sure these kids are protected, sir," Helen warned. "It makes my life and work a lot easier. I don't want to update their medical files to something so... Just go. Get your recruits and bring them for examination as soon as you can."

Nick stood up to leave, thanking the woman as he did. Helen once again told him this was a bad idea, but he left before she could continue. Before leaving, he checked up on Tommy and said goodbye to Maria. Wanting to be back in Manhattan before sundown, he started up his vehicle and hit the road, taking the quicker and less busy routes for the journey. Bishop was a big name due to being one of the richest Manhattanite families in the entirety of New York. But, Kate wasn't like the rest of them. The snobby pricks with their noses so far in the crowds, they can't see a thing. Kate was a rare breed of rich. Nick and Maria knew right away from her file. Gives her pocket money to charity, does archery and self-defence classes, wears jeans and jackets unlike her family and actually gives a damn about those around her. Nick hoped that every last detail that Barton wrote about her in her file was true. Nobody knew he'd trained someone on the down-low, and it was odd for Clint to speak so highly of another archer. This girl had to be fit for the team, Nick knew it.

He arrived in Manhattan by nine, parking outside the large building that the Bishop family owned. If it was anywhere else in New York, it'd be a regular old apartment building, but this wasn't an apartment building. The entire goddamn building only housed three people. Kate, her dad and sister. It annoyed Nick, and he was sure it probably annoyed a lot of other people too but he put it behind him. Stepping out of his car, he noticed the front door was protected by a small garden and a large fence that not even Nick could scale without anyone noticing. Clicking the bell next to the fence gate, a voice soon replied in the small voice box next to the bell.

The voice was a girl, so he had to presume her father wasn't in. That'd make things easier.

"Hello?" The girl yawned, tired.

"This is Nick Fury, director of the Avengers. I'd like permission to enter please."

"A-Avengers?"

The voice box turned off for a minute, leaving Nick to ponder on whether or not that was Kate or her sister. A few minutes passed and a tall girl opened the front door and unlocked the fence, allowing him to enter. She seemed tense. "I am sorry about that. I don't really know what to do with like, big names and such. Daddy is out, and my sister Kate is upstairs. Is there anything you need?"

So _this_ was the sister. Nick tried his best to be friendly, but he wasn't really in the mood to talk with anyone if it wasn't about business. "I'd like to see your sister. Direct me to her."

Luckily, Kate's sister didn't argue and lead him straight to her room, before tiredly excusing herself to her own bedroom, disappearing out of sight. Nick wasn't an animal when recruiting so he allowed her to leave and knocked on Kate's door. When it opened, a shorter but similar looking girl swung it open.

"GAH- Who are you?!" The girl demanded, taking a step back. "Oh my gosh, your eye! Are you okay? Crap, wait. Is that inappropriate? Sorry!"

She reminded him of Tommy being scared of Vision. "Nick Fury. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm here on business terms, and not with your father."

"Fury? Director of the Avengers? Uh, of course... Is this about Hawkeye? Is he okay? What happened after he left for Germany?" She began questioning. Nick remained quiet as she shut the door behind him and lead him over to sit on her bed. "Sorry about the bad seating, I don't usually spend my money on chairs I'll use once in my life."

Nick stifled a laugh and answered her questions honestly. "Yes, I am that Fury. This isn't about Hawkeye, but he is okay, despite his imprisonment."

Kate took a moment to process this before scowling and shaking her head. "Idiot!"

"I'd like to talk about you, Kate," Nick started, accepting the seat at her bed. "We have a file on you. Normally, I wouldn't reveal this to anyone we attempt to recruit but I think you should see what Hawkeye has written about you." And Nick revealed a copy of Kate's dossier from his trenchcoat, before handing it over, not allowing her to question what he meant by recruit or talking about herself. She read over it, especially the comments part. 'Amazing potential', 'worthy Avengers candidate' and 'best student a dumbass could ask for' were her favourites amongst an entire ocean of positivity. Kate dabbed at the tears forming in her eyes, before shutting the dossier and placing it aside. "I like you, Kate. Hell, not a lot of people can say that about me. I really didn't expect to like two recruits in a row, but here we-fucking-are. Are you sixteen? I can swear in front of you, right?"

Kate laughed and nodded.

"Hawkeye adores you. Thinks you're one of the worlds best archers. Which is why you'd be perfect for me."

"How come?" She pushed on.

"I am reforming a new Avengers team. Younger recruits, people we can train more. Offer them a good future and a good life with advanced training, in return, they help us. You're smart and rich. So, I'm sure you already have those parts covered, but I'd like you to consider the offer. You're more than welcome to be on the team. Think about it." Nick prepared to leave and got up with the assistance of a bedpost. Behind him, Kate jolted up.

"I accept. That's just. That's a dream. I accept."

Shocked at how soon and how eager she was, Fury decided not to question it and instead brought out a card from his pocket which held the address and postcode of the new Avengers facility. The girl accepted it graciously and placed it at her bedside. He told her to be there for twelve the next day, and that she shouldn't be late. Nodding, the girl offered the man a handshake and he accepted it with an unsuspecting smile. As he turned to leave, he took one last look at her before he left.

"Welcome to the team, Bishop."

* * *

Morning appeared, and Nick spent his overseeing Tommy's first training sessions. It was a rather large arena, perfect for running laps to see how fast Tommy could actually go. The boy seemed to be doing a great job, and Nick was glad all the money spent on running trainers didn't go to waste as they actually managed to keep up with whatever the hell speed he was going at. Tommy had chosen a practical outfit with the best shoes, and a short pair of running shorts. But Nick questioned his decision with the large hoodie he was drowning in. He'd have to heckle him on it later. From the spectating booth he was in, Maria entered. Kate Bishop was behind her, a quirky smirk and a pair of dark sunglasses covering her face, along with two suitcases in hand. 

"Good to see you." Nick nodded, eyeing her suitcases.

"I told her the guards could help her with the cases but she insisted," Maria commented.

Kate shrugged and offered her hand once more to shake, but Nick waved her off. "No more formalities, Bishop. You've got a busy day ahead of you." The man began, turning around to watch Tommy run. "That is your only other teammate for the time being. Tommy Shepherd," he added, pointing out the window towards him. Kate followed his finger with an impressed look. "Questionably the fastest being in the Universe. You can meet him, and Vision, tonight. Firstly, your medical checkup."

"Already done!" She proudly answered. "I handed my recently updated medical file to your doctor Helen Cho with Maria earlier."

Nick raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. "Okay, second-"

"And I already have my training schedule!"

Fury stopped, looking at her with a frown. "You're excited, aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged!"

"That. Isn't the usual response we get upon recruitment. With Tommy's background, he was happy to get here. But with other agents and trained members of the Avengers, they're nervous, scared - even unprepared at times. Not excited."

Kate furrowed her brow. "Should I not be excited?"

"That's up for you to decide once you get started."

* * *

For the majority of Kate's day, she'd spent ignoring calls from her sister and listening to Nick and Maria complain about how hard their job is with recruiting and that they both find it lucky that they even have two Avengers in three days. They were in Helen's laboratory, needing the woman's support due to Vision being late and Rhodey being away with Tony Stark. The four of them were going over ideas for powers and roles that they'd need in a team, as the positions of 'Archer' and 'Speedster who can also make things explode' were filled. Helen advised they find a healer of sorts, someone who can assist with wounds but also hold their own during missions. Maria and Kate had gone down the route of a tank, someone who can take the heavy hits but also return them with advanced durability. Nick wanted some powerful, a 'Glass Cannon' as he called it, giving the example of Stephen Strange - someone who was as powerful as a God but could be taken down. Kate asked why he'd want someone who could be taken down easily, as Maria and Helen laughed. Nick scowled and rolled his eyes, explaining that the team would protect them.

"HEY! I'm beat!" Tommy yelled as he entered the lab, sweating from head to toe as he gave them all a salute. Nick glared at the hoodie, and walked over.

"Are you wearing a shirt underneath that hoodie?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"Yea- wh-? Here, take it off, it's been sunny all day. You're already gonna be the death of me," he growled, helping Tommy take it off as the boy lifted his hands. Nick launched it across the room, as Helen protested watching it fall into a nearby sink. Kate watched the new boy as he teased Nick about the hoodie, laughing along with Maria about how fatherly he is. Nick told him it was just common sense, and Kate was surprised the man let Tommy get away with a playful elbow in the ribs. What also surprised Tommy was how the boy could still be alive and walking about running all day, which lead to her noticing how veiny his calves were. She was snapped back into reality when Nick began talking again.

"Anyway, shut it, kid. Meet your new teammate, Kate Bishop." Nick pointed his thumb towards the girl who was sat on a stool and offered a friendly wave. She expected the boy to crazy over her in a minute, but he just waved back with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Tommy Shepherd!"

"Wait, you don't know me?"

"Uh. Well, we have just met, dude."

With widened eyes, she ignored Nick's smirk as Tommy shrugged the conversation off. She also ignored Nick's tease about her ego when he walked by.

Maria brought up their earlier conversation, as Helen chimed back into the group after folding Tommy's hoodie. "What about you, Tommy? Who's next in our slowly, but surely, developing team? Any ideas?"

"Somebody like Captain America. To be honest." Tommy snorted as if it was obvious. Helen, Nick and Maria shared confused glances but Kate nodded in agreement. Nick thought about the idea of having someone similar to Captain America on their team. He could take hits and provide hits, he could protect his team with his shield and is enhanced to the point where he's a 'Glass Cannon' without the glass. He made a mental note of it as the rest of them bickered amongst each other. Kate was bragging about being a year older than Tommy for whatever reason, and Maria was complaining about the two kids having to fit in with other people because finding their next candidate would take a while. Helen laughed.

* * *

Nick excused himself, so Kate and Tommy took this time to scout the gardens for guards before finding a secluded spot which they used to sit back and chill. They got into discussions about why they were here, with Nick and the Avengers. Tommy presumed Kate's parents would want to restrict her from accepting the offer, but he learned that she only had a dad now, and he considered her an adult despite being two years off. She could do as she liked. Kate asked about Tommy's parents, but he remained quiet. She took that as her sign to shut up and enjoy the peace. It was rather late, and if anyone noticed they were gone, it'd probably be Vision. He could do an inspection of the grounds and see them in under a minute so Tommy didn't worry.

"So, you're rich?" Tommy asked, after a while. "Wouldn't you do better things like this? Like, I don't know - throw a party?"

"And invite who?" She snorted. "My only friends are my therapist, my boxing teacher and my archery... Teacher guy."

Tommy frowned at the answer, he didn't think parties needed that many people. Well, then again, he'd never had a friend in his life and hadn't stepped foot into a party once. He remained quiet.

"You know. Not all rich people are the same. I don't. Enjoy my wealth."

"Why not?" Tommy blurted. "I was poor my whole life. I would've loved just one ounce of your pocket money."

"Because people see me and they see my money. They don't see Kate Bishop. A girl who loves archery, helping out at charity centres or dancing with street performers. They see Kate Bish _ooop_ , the snobby rich girl who apparently should 'be grateful' for the money her father gives her. Why should I be _grateful_ for the money when it's the only thing making me more _miserable_?" She ranted, dabbing at the small tears forming in her eyes. "I wanted a normal life, you know? One where I didn't have to worry about going out because it'd ruin my family name. One where I didn't have to prep myself for others. One where I could dress, act and do what _I_ wanted to do. Not what the media expects me to do. And hell, Tommy. If it means training to be an Avenger to clear my name from something other than the rude rich Manhattanite daughter, then so be it. I deserve to be myself."

After she had finished, tears were rolling down her cheeks and the sunglasses weren't helping so she put them next to her in the grass. Tommy was speechless. He genuinely didn't know how to help someone crying, especially girls. He shifted over to be closer to her and reluctantly wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry I brought it up, Kate."

"It isn't your fault," she whispered, leaning her head into his neck.

"It's okay, though. It seems we've both been through Hell," Tommy smiled in an act to cheer her up. It worked slightly and she smiled before asking him what he meant. "I. Well, my parents never, uh. Wanted me. My dad constantly called me a mistake and my mom allowed him, spending most of her time away from the house. I was a fool, thinking that what they were saying was. Love. Thinking the years of abuse and shit they put me through was how a good parent acted because I didn't know any other way, y'know? I acted like _them._ In school, in public, by myself. They affected me, and I think they still do now. But. I hope they don't."

"Oh, Tommy," she rubbed her thumb against his cheek, and he let her, looking down at his hands.

"One thing led to another, and. I got so angry in school that I, uh. Discovered my powers. I don't remember most of it. Just all the fire and screaming, people digging through the rubble. I was so, so angry at how they were treating me, as something bad, as something less than Human... I guess they were right. The state took me away the very next day, and my parents fled. I don't even know where they are. I don't want to know where they are. But, they put me somewhere worse than home. Constant torture and experimenting," he rubbed his ribs and thigh, before lowering his shorts a bit, revealing the large circular scar on his thigh. "Same on both sides. But, that's when Nick found me. And it only took a day, you know? For me to trust them. I always knew I deserved better than all the goddamn shit New Jersey threw at me. So when Nick bought me pizza, and Maria got me a new wardrobe. I thought things were looking up, and they are."

At this point, they were laid back in the grass, Tommy's head finding it's place on Kate's chest.

Kate heard him mumble one more thing. "And hey, maybe things will start looking up for the both of us."

"We're friends, right?" Kate smiled. It was a motherly smile, very nice. "And a team. Things are gonna get better."

Tommy felt extra reassurance as she agreed with him. He'd finally found a home. After fifteen years of pain. And hey, maybe a home could be two sad teenagers, three worried adults and a highly powered synth in a highly advanced Avengers facility. Tommy didn't want this to go away.

"We are friends. Promise me you won't leave me?"

"I promise. You're stuck with me, speedy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! I may of got slightly sappy this chapter, but the Tommy/Kate best friendship always gets me sappy. It also let me explore more of their backgrounds differently. The next Young Avenger was teased in this fic too, think about what Nick is thinking!


	3. the loving patriot

It was early. Earlier than Fury and others would usually wake up Tommy and Kate. They'd usually be up by six thirty, so having them up at three in the morning must have been awful. He was glad, however, that they both had early nights. It'd been two and a half weeks since the recruitment of Kate, which allowed her and Tommy to become quite close. The "best of friends" as he heard Tommy put it. But, regardless, this was a remarkable find. And something that had to be acted on immediately. If his plan went correctly, then the team would have a leader before the week ended. He needed all hands on deck. Himself, Helen, Maria and both Tommy and Kate.

He was just a kid from The Bronx. Hell, he probably did know he had powers that matched the powerful Captain America. But Nick knew the kid was smart, he'd hacked into his school records. He wouldn't have revealed it to anyone. Nick was grateful for that. He was waiting patiently in the lounge of the Avengers facility, connecting a laptop to the big screen. A few minutes passed and his group came through, all in their sleepwear and noticeably exhausted. He turned to the small nearby kitchen and poured the coffee he had made for them, bringing the mugs on a plate to the coffee table. "Here."

Tommy was the first to grab his mug, excited. Nick wouldn't understand why he loved the drink, but regardless, he continued.

"I'm sure you're all curious as to why I woke you up." He began.

"Please, just start, Nick."

Nick rolled his eyes as Maria yawned. "Alright, it's time for a History lesson," he started, using his computer to start a slideshow which revealed a very old photo of a very old man. "This is Dr. Abraham Erskine. A Jewish German scientist who defected in the early thirties. As I'm sure Helen knows who he is, for the rest of you, he's responsible for Captain America as he created the Super-Soldier serum. The serum was a success, and the Nazi's knew this which is why after Rogers' transformation, a spy known as Heinz Kruger assassinated Erskine, resulting in the secrets of the serum being lost."

"Jesus Christ, Nick. Are you sure Tommy and Kate should be here for this?" Maria questioned with her eyes widening.

"I already knew all this, anyway," Tommy shrugged which caught an odd look from Maria. "What? My room does have a computer. Well, to be fair, I didn't know much about it. Anyway, sorry."

Helen interrupted. "Continue, Nick," and Nick did so, switching to the next page of the slideshow, which revealed a different man.

"Ever since the unfortunate death of Erskine, our country still wanted soldiers like Rogers to fight. So, they attempted to recreate the serum on the three hundred African-American test subjects. Of the three hundred, around twenty survived, but due to the many casualties, each one was classified as deceased. The remaining twenty fought for our country and only a few missions later, three remained. Of the three, one survived. This man, Isaiah Bradley, the Black Captain America. He was arrested after his final mission in the war for stealing the Captain America costume, but he did it to show his loyalty to America."

"I like him," Kate smiled.

"Thought you would have. Anyway. He was given life imprisonment and served seventeen years in solitary confinement. On the seventeenth year, his wife, Faith, found out he was still alive and wrote the President at the time a letter every month for three years. In nineteen sixty, he was released, granted a full pardon and was sworn to secrecy. But, due to the time spent away, his mind had deteriorated."

"What a woman!" Tommy commented. "Wait. Please tell me they're both alive!"

"They are. And in fact, you're visiting them," Nick replied, switching the slide over to a younger man. "This is Elijah Bradley, the grandson of Isaiah and Faith Bradley. They've raised him since birth, but as a child, he needed a blood transfusion for an unexplained injury. And his grandfather was the only family member with the same blood type. I'm guessing you can figure out what happened next."

"A sixteen-year-old boy with the abilities of Captain America?" Helen asked in shock. Nick nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, Helen. And if things go well today, our team could have a leader. Which is why all of us need to be hands on deck for this."

"How come?" Tommy asked.

"Because Isaiah and Faith are Elijah's guardians. Unlike Tommy who is under the care of myself, and unlike Kate who has permission to be here. They may need persuading. Which is why you and Kate will speak to Elijah. Maria will act as Kate's mother, whilst Kate and Tommy will be Elijah's friends from school. Maria can make small talk with Faith whilst Tommy and Kate persuade Elijah. Don't force the plan on him, if he rejects, you leave. Immediately. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Kate and Tommy replied, simultaneously. Maria nodded.

"Great. As for myself and Helen, we'll be in a car outside. If Elijah accepts, Kate can text me and we'll enter and explain everything to Faith and Isaiah. But, you must tell Elijah about us first. All three of us."

"Yes, sir," they both said again.

Nick nodded. "Alright, team. We leave at eight. Let's get ready."

* * *

The rest of the day was Nick assigning aliases, whilst the rest of them got dressed to head out. By the team it had reached eight, Helen decided to drive so Nick called "shotgun" putting Maria between two excited teenagers in the backseat and she swore to God if either of them asked when they were there, she'd flip. It was a good time to reveal their aliases as Helen drove to the Bronx. He'd ripped them right from Elijah's school database, and assigned them. Kate Bishop was now Amanda Stronghold, with Maria being her mother, Barb Stronghold. Tommy Shepherd was the best friend of Amanda Stronghold, Ryan Johnson. Of course, after Today, they'd never need them ever again. But it didn't stop them from being important.

The ride wasn't quiet in the slightest, as Nick and Helen discussed what they'd discuss with Faith upon agreement with Elijah as Tommy and Kate were excited to meet him. Maria took a nap, despite the talking.

Half an hour passed and they arrived outside Elijah's home in The Bronx, and Nick alerted the three in the back to get out so Helen could park. Doing as told, Maria straightened her outfit and straightened Tommy's and Kate's, making sure they looked prepared.

"Uh. Maria, I think three girls down the street just noticed who I am, let's hurry it up!" Kate interrupted and Maria followed her line of sight, ushering them up the steps to the Bradley's front door. Minutes later, an elderly woman opened it up and smiled.

"Uh, hello?"

Maria offered her hand, which Faith shook. "Hello. I'm Barb, this is my daughter and her friend Ryan. They told me Elijah was their partner for a project and asked them to meet up here."

Faith's brows furrowed. "I wasn't told, I'm sorry. Come in, please!" Faith let them in and pointed Kate and Tommy upstairs, not knowing who they really were. First door on the left. Maria followed Faith into the kitchen where she met Isaiah with a handshake. Upstairs was much more difficult as Kate and Tommy didn't know whether or not to knock, so instead, they stood outside like a bunch of babbling idiots talking about who should knock or open the door. Before they could decide, the door swung wide open.

"Who the hell are you two?" He asked. Kate couldn't decide if he was angry or confused, but Tommy could sense he was going to call for his grandmother. He covered his mouth and sat Elijah on his bed before dragging Kate in and shutting the door as fastly as he could. Astonished at what just happened, he spoke again, "okay, who the hell actually are you two? Are you gonna kidnap me?"

"Maybe." Tommy blurted. Elijah's eyes widened.

"TOMMY!" She retorted, slapping his arm. Not enough to hurt, but enough to shut him up. "Let me do the talking."

"Talk fast," Elijah warned.

"Okay, Elijah. We know you a lot about you. We know your grandfather, your grandmother and right now former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Maria Hill is speaking to them under the disguise of my mother." She began, and she could see that Elijah knew where this was going. "We know about you. Your powers. Well, strength. Intelligence, durability. Everything. You're basically Captain America."

Elijah frowned at the name, and he seemed furious. "How?!"

"Because we want you!" Tommy interrupted with a smile, taking a seat next to Elijah. Kate took one on the other side. "You probably know what has happened with Avengers recently, and how just a few days ago Captain America became a war criminal and broke out multiple people from the Raft. Well, maybe not that, but. We can explain later. You know who Nick Fury is, right?"

"Director of the Avengers. Who doesn't?" Elijah seemed interested.

"I guess people who've never heard of the Avengers," Kate chimed. "But. Here's the thing. There's a new team. Not yet presented. Myself, Kate, and Tommy here. We're still being trained. I am supposedly the best archer in the world, besides Hawkeye. As he was my former teacher."

"And I'm the fastest boy alive. Supposedly faster than Quicksilver according to the scientists back at the facility," Tommy explained. "With that speed, I can create explosions. Phase through walls and have increased strength and durability. Sure, I'm no Captain America. But, you are. We. Want you. Pretty much."

"To do what? Fight for America?"

"Exactly." Kate smiled. "Ward America off from threats. Train with us to become the perfect team. One which Nick Fury needs. One which America needs. One the _World_ needs. Not one which fights each other in Germany."

The three of them laugh at that. "So. You'd train me to get better at fighting and such?"

"Well, not us. But, you're already in high praises. Nick said if this was successful, he'd look to make you the leader of the team. Like Captain America was with the original Avengers."

Elijah was left speechless by that. His jaw dropped as he went over the words in his head. Kate knew what she just said was a large bomb of information to drop on someone and it left a lot of explaining to do, but it worked like a charm. Elijah nodded.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. Okay. Alright. I accept. I definitely accept. I think I could do good."

Tommy joined in, "dude, we've just met you, but we already know you could do way more than good."

Elijah laughed. "Thank you. So, you two are my teammates? What are our... Uh. Code names? You know like Iron Man and the Black Widow."

"We actually haven't got any yet. I suppose we're all still in training mode, but I think we'll get to choose once Nick finishes the team. If he ever does. But, yeah. We're your teammates. Tommy Shepherd and Kate Bishop." Tommy grinned, standing up. "But, dude. We still have to talk about your grandparents. I don't have any guardians, except Nick. And Kate is rich as hell, so she can just switch between there and home. But, your grandparents love you. What would they say about this?"

"Granddaddy? He'd love this," Elijah laughed, a somber look forming on his face. "I don't know about grandma."

"If it helps persuade her, you'll receive tutoring at the facility to cover school. Better teachers than here. You'll have your own bedroom, more clothes, more activities. You can meet some of the smartest and strongest people alive. Just now, Helen Cho is waiting outside with Nick."

"Helen Cho?!" Elijah repeated. "Damn. Big names."

"I still haven't sent the text I need to send to Nick yet." Kate offered her hand, as she stood up with Tommy. "Do you accept, Elijah Bradley?"

Elijah remained quiet for a few seconds and stared down at his lap. He looked up with a proud smile and accepted her hand. "Call me Eli."

* * *

Kate texted Nick and both himself and Helen entered the scene. Maria revealed herself to be Maria Hill and Faith was shocked, but a little amazed at who she was standing before. Isaiah, despite his quietness, saluted. The three teenagers remained upstairs and Nick revealed who Tommy and Kate were, before revealing what Elijah was hiding. Faith laughed a little, telling them she already knew. Isaiah, too. Nick was a little confused, but it soon clicked if they both knew about the serum with Isaiah and the blood transfusion with Elijah as a child, of course, they would've already thought about what effect it'd have on Elijah.

Fury nodded, and apologised about the plan, before revealing the new Avengers and the proposition for Eli to join the team. Isaiah stood up and nodded profusely. Faith took a few minutes. They discussed his education, his safety, what he'd do for the country and who he'd help. Nick answered every question, in full honesty. She had a right to know. It took an hour, but Faith was won over in the end, and she herself said she'd never been more proud of Eli and couldn't wait for him to get there.

Eli, Tommy and Kate came downstairs and Eli hugged his grandparents and a few tears were shed, not only from the family but Tommy and Kate too. It was sweet. They separated, and Tommy and Kate introduced themselves, before also apologising for lying which they were forgiven for. Faith spoke with them about their team, and she was officially a hundred percent on board when Tommy said: "we're a team which makes us a family" before attempting to put his arms around their shoulders despite being shorter than both Eli and Kate.

Faith made tea for everyone, along with breaking out the biscuits and handing them around. They discussed the new Avengers, but the good sides. Helen shared embarrassing stories about Tommy's training making Eli laugh. Tommy blushed. Kate continued to share the photos she'd taken off Tommy falling asleep on Nick with his arm around him which made Nick roll his eyes and Tommy blush even more. Maria told them how fatherly Nick was and Nick joked that her job was on the line if she continued.

By the time Eli had packed, and they got up to leave, it was already five. Maria headed home so that Eli could fit in the back of the car as Helen drove them home. The three teenagers had quickly bonded over shows, movies and things that Nick had never even heard of, but it kept them busy.

As soon as they reached the facility, Helen and Eli created his medical file before he was introduced to his room and given time to fit in, with help from Tommy and Kate who'd let themselves into his room. Tommy had sat on his bed whilst Kate was helping him put up posters and hang up clothes.

"So what training have you got planned?" Kate asked, making small talk as she put some books on a shelf. She patted away Tommy's hand as he tried to read one.

"It's okay, Kate." Tommy stuck his tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes but grinned. "I think the same as you two, albeit not the archery and speed tests. Strength training, reflex and agility training. Parkour training. That sort of stuff. Oh, and stamina training! How to put the right amounts of energy into stuff like running, fighting and moving and stuff. Oh! Fighting training too. Apparently, they're designing costumes for us, and mine gets a shield!"

"We're getting costumes?!" Tommy jumped up from the bed.

"I hope to whoever is up there that they come to us before making them."

Elijah laughed with them both. "Yes, they said they're doing multiple designs for each of us and we'll get to decide on the final product."

"Oh, thank God." Kate took a breath of relief. Tommy was throwing his fists in the air, excited.

"Anyway, I also get my tutoring and lessons to become a better leader and stuff."

Kate smiled at that as she put up the final poster in the box in the place that Eli wanted. Eli began talking about how Helen wanted to do more experiments on him to see how the serum affected his bloodstream and such. "She even managed to tell me that I have enhanced senses before I told her. Not only that but I have increased healing too!"

"Wait. So you can see, smell... Hear shit from far away?" Tommy asked, walking over. Eli nodded. Kate was impressed as she looked out the large glass windows.

"Tell us what you can see." She waved over to the window and Eli glanced over once.

"There's a bird and a squirrel over on the fountain in the gardens." He said, before turning back to his wardrobe. Kate and Tommy squinted to look at the fountain but couldn't see either of them. Kate took out her phone and zoomed in, noticing that there was, in fact, a bird and a squirrel chilling on the fountain.

"That's nuts, dude!" Tommy complimented. "Anything you can smell?"

"Bacon. And fried eggs." He replied. "On the second floor above us."

Tommy sped up two floors and into the kitchen where an agent was frying bacon over the stove, as multiple other agents were eating bacon and eggs. Speeding back down, Kate looked at him for confirmation and he nodded, with his jaw wide open. They were both impressed and took a seat on his bed as Eli sat at his desk's chair. Kate asked what was the furthest thing away that he could hear before Eli sat back and concentrated with his eyes shut.

"There's a couple arguing just outside the facility. Trouble in paradise." Eli commented after a few seconds. Tommy, again, sped outside to spot the furious couple before returning to confirm that he was right.

"Anything else you've got, dude? Damn!"

"As Helen puts it, I have 'foreign chemical immunity' so I cannot become intoxicated by stuff like drugs, alcohol, poison gases. Just impurities really."

Kate sat back, looking at them both. "Our team now has a great leader. GROUP HUG."

"NO!" Tommy yelled but Eli had already picked them both up into a large hug, "fine... I shall allow it."

Eli corrected her. " _Team_ hug."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of dialogue in this, so I apologise if that is a thing people don't like. Besides Tommy, Elijah is my favourite Avenger and I miss him greatly so this was a pleasure to write. If the background of Isaiah, Faith or Elijah Bradley are incorrect in anyway, please point it out so I can edit it. However, the part about Elijah needing a blood transfusion for an unexplained injury was for a cooking accident where he accidentally cut himself, as I didn't like the idea of him being shot to gain powers (as both him and Captain America had shields for the gunshot). Thank you for reading! :)


	4. the inseparable duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Warning!
> 
> Overuse of swearing and a heavily detailed panic attack are in this fic.

A month passed with Elijah on the team. Training was a regular, and weekends were spent together, either in the facility or New York. Which confused people when they saw the one and only Kate Bishop hanging out with two teenage boys who loved hoodies. They'd gotten so close as friends, to the point where when Tommy was handed his phone, his background photo was him with Kate and Eli. The only adults they ever saw were Nick, Maria and Helen, and occasionally Vision or Rhodey. They had also received their outfits after confirmation, with Kate making little design inputs on not only her own, but her friends also. She'd been given a grappling hook for extra mobility, and had added a pair of goggles that didn't look stupid so Tommy could run without straining them.

Ever since the outfits had been made, Helen always told them to fit it in their bags whenever they went out for the weekend in case they ran into trouble. They never did, but today was different. It was a Saturday and Tommy wanted to try a new caramel coffee flavour at his favourite coffee shop. Eli persisted after constant begging, and Kate came with them after showering.

"How can you even drink so much of this?" Eli asked, concerned as the boy went to order his second cup. Tommy shrugged which didn't really help Eli's worries. Kate laughed.

New York was always busy, especially on a Saturday. Neither of the three could argue that sitting inside a warm coffee store, huddled in a corner booth with a blanket that Kate had brung wasn't anything but bliss. Eli usually liked to read as Kate and Tommy spoke, and that didn't bother them. He was taller than the both of them, so he was also good as someone to lean against, which he didn't mind either. They'd gotten to be regulars now, because of how much Tommy actually drunk, meaning they actually got discounts. Kate didn't mind, since she actually liked the cookies from here. The most Eli ever ordered was an iced coffee. He, for whatever reason, supported cold drinks on cold days. Tommy called him mad.

Their usual Saturday routine only lasted around an hour until Nick was blasting their phones. Kate picked up as he called. Normally, he wouldn't disrupt their weekends off unless it was extra important, so Eli bookmarked his book and Tommy put his coffee down as they listened in on what the man had to say. Supposedly, there was an attack happening in Times Square, but the more interesting part was there was also two teenage super-types on the scene. Nick ordered for them to get in there, with this being their first official mission.

"No time for changing," Eli announced as Nick hung up. "Kate, get your bow and arrows, and equip your hook. Tommy, get your goggles on. Sunglasses on, we can't risk our identites being blown for this either. Remember, take down the threat first, then we engage on the supers. Let's go."

"Yes, Cap!" Tommy jokingly responded, placing his goggles on as he watched Eli and Kate put their sunglasses on, following by Kate equipping her grappling hook, and Eli his shield. People gave them odd looks, but they'd already run out the front door before anyone could stop them. People were running and screaming, away from the middle of Times Square. It was lucky they were so close. Tommy dashed through the crowds as Kate hooked herself away, leaving Eli to order people away from the scene as he slowly made his way in. On arrival, he instantly knew who the group was. Sons of the Serpent. A terrorist group who live to cause havoc and just hate others, especially minorities. He was sure they'd love being beaten by a group consisting of a black boy and two bisexual teenagers. He didn't have time to laugh at the irony as he noticed the two supers, both flying through the air. One looked like the Hulk, as the other had powers matching that of Stephen Strange or the Scarlet Witch. One was getting dangerously close to the green boy, so Eli slid through the crowd and threw his shield, knocking the Serpent out of the sky as his self-made jetpack blew up.

The green guy barely had time to look at who threw the shield as it made its way back to Eli as he went for another. Kate was busying herself shooting down the ones on the ground. Nick knew they weren't going to kill them, so he didn't even have to warn them. Kate was using tranquilizer arrows, used to knock them out. Tommy, however, was packing a punch as he ran by, knocking those out. Eli was shield bashing, and occasionally using his fists. The team was taking care of the Serpents so easily, they didn't notice the two supers had flew to the floor and stopped attacking.

Every Serpent had been downed, and Kate sniped the final one running towards Tommy before grappling down. Rejoining Eli and Tommy on the ground, she smirked as Eli was already calling the shots. "Tommy, call Nick and make sure the authorities get here soon, and you can explain what happened. Kate, I think we should introduce ourselves."

Tommy sped off and Kate followed Eli as he walked up to the two teenage boys. The Hulk boy had turned back into his normal skin tone, and the mage attempted to speak before Kate cut him off. "It's best you let us talk before you start. Hi, I'm Kate Bishop, this is Elijah Bradley. We're a new group of Avengers. First and foremost, we'd like to thank you for helping out with the Serpents," Kate explained, offering a hand for them to shake. The mage did first. They both looked amazed by the sight of Kate Bishop, which caused Eli to roll his eyes.

"Second of all," Eli interrupted, "we'll need you to both remain here for the time being. We have a proposition to offer you. Now, time for questions. Who are you?"

"Billy Kaplan, sir," the boy mumbled, and Eli thought he kind of looked like Tommy. Weird.

"You don't have to call me 'sir', we're probably the same age."

"Sorry, sir - uh! Man. Sorry, man."

"And you?" Kate asked the blonde.

"Teddy Altman."

"Oh? Like-"

"Yes, I know, like the doctor from Grey's Anatomy."

Kate laughed as she continued to make conversation with the two boys, and Eli made his exit to go find Tommy who was speaking with an officer who was writing things down in a notebook as multiple other officers took away the Serpents. Luckily, the man believed Tommy's "new young Avengers" story and the officer didn't want to wait around for Nick to arrive, and instead to get the Serpent's off the street so that Times Square could open up again. Eli strode over, bidding the officer greetings before pulling Tommy aside to tell him about the two boys. He brought up Tommy looking like Billy, and Tommy disagreed, claiming he was a million times prettier. Eli snorted.

Nick arrived on the scene a few minutes later with Maria sticking close behind him. Eli and Tommy walked up, explained how each Serpent was taken down without any civilian casualties before being taken away by the cops. Nick congratulated them, and Maria told them to check the news tonight which they laughed about. Nick then began asking about the boys.

"Billy Kaplan, the magic one, and Teddy Altman, the Hulk looking one. I'd say they're both Mutants." Eli offered, with Maria nodding in agreement. Fury shook his head, stating they couldn't know until they got back to the facility if the boys wanted to come anyway. "Well, we should hope they have guardians as willing as mine. Otherwise, we've missed out."

"He's right. Maria, run a background check on them both."

"Already done." The three of them looked over as she was tapping away at phone. "Theodore Altman, only son of single mother Anelle Altman. Father unknown. Billy Kaplan, adopted son of Jeff and Rebecca Kaplan, with unrelated younger brothers. Huh. He looks like you, Tommy."

"That's what I said!" Eli blurted.

"Shut up! Both of you!"

They began laughing amongst themselves as Nick separated and walked over to Kate who was bombarding them with questions. Just the very look of Nick Fury intimidated both boys into silence, but Kate knew him. She'd been around him. She simply greeted him and began talking again. Nick wondered what he was going to do with the two of them. Out them to their parents? Take them by force? Try to convince them like he did with Faith and Isaiah? They had massive potential. Both could fly, one could shapeshift, one could cast spells. If he got these two, the team would nearly be complete. It was a risk he was going to have to take by going straight to the parents.

* * *

"Where are you taking us, exactly?" Billy questioned from the back of the car, nervous of sitting in complete silence in a car where Nick Fury and a new Avengers member where in the front row with his only solace being his boyfriend who was as nervous as him.

"Home." Nick hummed, leaning back. Eli was quietly singing along to the radio, and Nick had opted to bring him since he was the only one fully on board about going to the parents. Billy and Teddy didn't speak until they had parked outside the Kaplan's residence. "I'm going to give you a choice, Kaplan. Join the Avengers now, and reveal your identity to your parents. Or lose the chance forever, and if you ever appear in that silly headpiece in public using your powers again, you'll be arrested. Same goes to you, Altman. What's it gonna be?"

"Woah, Nick. You weren't as this harsh with me."

"Your grandparents already knew what you could do, Eli."

Billy, however, was speechless. With his mouth opening and closing repeatedly. He looked over at Teddy, who had a guilty look. He mumbled an apology about bringing him out today, and getting them into this mess, making sure to whisper so the arguing Nick and Eli couldn't hear. Billy smiled weakly, stating he was the one on board with it. He looked at Nick. "Can we have some time to step outside and think about it?"

Before Nick could answer, Eli nodded and two boys exited, taking a seat on the boot of the car.

"As harsh as it sounds, baby. I think I want to do it." Billy admitted. Teddy's eyes widened. "At least it'll give me a reason to tell them about what I can do," he sighed, emitting a small blue flame from his hand which Teddy covered with his.

"If you want to do it, do it. You know I'll be with you every step of the way."

"I'm too lucky to have you. You know that?"

"Maybe!"

"Hey!"

Teddy snorted with caused Billy to give him a playful push. Billy was only fifteen, and Teddy was only sixteen. And they'd only been dating for a year and a half, yet it felt like forever. They never argued, always made time for the other and checked in on each other whenever they could. Hell, coming out as gay was easier than coming out as a Superhero. Billy praised whatever eternal being put him in this life, a loving family, boyfriend and now an opportunity to be taken care of for his entire life. Kate had told them both about training, having your own room and becoming an adult. He knew Eli had a tutor, and that Kate took online classes, but he didn't know much about the Tommy boy. It didn't matter. If Teddy was going to join him on this crazy journey, then this seemed like the perfect beginning.

His hand graced Teddy's cheek, and Billy beamed as Teddy's thumb carefully caressed it. Billy brought him in for a kiss, and as they separated, he rested his head on his shoulder. "I love you. I'm gonna do it."

Teddy wrapped his arms around him. "I already knew. I'm on board. I love you too, Billy."

They stayed in that position before they realised they couldn't spend their life cuddling as much as they would have wanted to. After a bit, they slowly got up and alerted Nick that they accepted his offer, on the grounds that they were the ones to tell their parents about their powers. Nick accepted as himself and Eli left the car to follow Billy and Teddy to the front door. Neither Nick nor Eli noticed as Billy took Teddy's hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Billy knocked, before whispering to himself. "I will be an Avenger."

* * *

The day went swimmingly. Not as many bumps in the road as Nick would have expected, but it was a pleasant surprise, none the less. Jeff and Rebecca were absolutely terrified by what Billy could do, but they told him he was their "dream child" and that they would never ask for anyone different. They could tell Billy was eager about the Avengers offer, and like Faith Bradley, both Jeff and Rebecca were concerned about his education and safety. Eli told them about himself and how his grandparents reacted the same, plus how he receives tutoring and is given training. After a long and emotional morning, the Kaplan's were given full access to the Avengers facility for visiting and they made their way over to Teddy's apartment.

Anelle Altman was easier than the Kaplan's. She told Nick that if any harm was brought to Teddy, she'd take him out herself and Nick nodded, a little intimidated by the woman. It was something new for Eli to see. Anelle told Teddy he'd always be her "special boy" and how he should still study hard despite how cool the training may be. Teddy laughed before Anelle kissed his forehead and hugged Billy in the process before waving them off. They left and set off for the facility, with Nick promising that they'd send an agent to both their homes to pack their things.

The normal procedure followed upon new recruits. Helen Cho made their new medical files, they were given their weekly timetables and introduced to their rooms. Nick had promised Monday off for the both of them so they had time to fit in. The same went for Tommy, Kate and Eli as they had their first proper mission and succeeded and that obviously needed a reward. The three were currently watching themselves on the news in the lounge, and Maria was recording them as they screamed in excitement upon seeing each other. The reporter ended the segment with the question: who are the new heroes?

After the news, Eli brought up the fact that Tommy looked like Billy once again. This was the first time Kate had heard of it, and it took her a few seconds to think before she agreed to it. They heard Maria yell "true" from across the room, agitating Tommy further. Once Billy and Teddy had entered the lounge, and they all got properly introduced, Billy also started seeing the similarities between them. Teddy, on the other hand, had to hide his blush as he basically saw two of the same boy who he loved.

The thing is, Tommy didn't want a twin. He was his own person. Having a twin meant people would see Tommy, and see Billy too. Tommy was. Jealous. He saw Billy as better than him in every way, just from looking at him with Teddy, and after hearing about his home and family when Eli brought it up. He was brought back to reality when Maria walked back over.

"This is annoying _me_ now. I'm half tempted to get Helen to match your DNA samples to see if there is a match." Maria joked. To Tommy, it wasn't taken as a joke. It sounded awful. He didn't want this.

"Wait, you could do that? Do it! Tommy, wouldn't you want to know?" Eli laughed. Tommy shut his eyes and remained quiet. Nobody was actually looking at him.

"I'd like to know, actually," Billy commented. "We do look eerily similar."

Tommy felt his hands grab at his hair as he drowned himself in the couch. The next few minutes were his friends and Billy and Teddy convincing Maria to ask Helen to go through with it. They called Helen and asked, and after ten minutes, she came upstairs to announce the results. _Billy Kaplan and Tommy Shepherd are twin brothers, separated at birth._

The room filled with applause and cheers and Tommy planted his hands over his ears to drown out the sound. It was so loud. He didn't want this, this wasn't far. He opened his eyes, after realising he was actually crying, to notice that they were staring. Staring at him. In that moment, all he saw was the scientists back at the prison. With their machines.

Tommy ran.

* * *

It was pouring it down with rain. And the skies matched the dreary weather. Dark clouds and black skies. Tommy didn't have time to think about that. He didn't have time to think about how he was out in this weather, in nothing but a vest, sweatpants and ruined socks. He tripped up somewhere in the gardens, swearing as he felt the stones in the ground scratch up his knees as they ripped through the fabric of his pants. It simply wasn't fair.

He'd spent his entire life as a freak. Something ignored by society. A nuisance, a criminal. Hated and told he'd grow up to be nothing. He was tortured for most of his early life and spent it in multiple cages around those who wanted to kill him. Tommy had only just gotten out and he felt _alive_. He felt like he was worth something, and that he could do good with his life. Training, making friends, having a positive effect on society. But, life had to send him a beacon in the form of Billy Kaplan to remind him that he'd never be good enough. Now he had someone to permanently remind him where he came from. A no-good punk from New Jersey. It was inevitable, he supposed. But it simply wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair how he was the one who pulled the pathetic reaction and ran away from the problem. Which was why he was now slumped over in the rain, crying and bleeding and probably worrying the life out of his friends. How selfish, he thought. He heard someone call his name, and he hoped it wasn't Billy. Tommy wasn't sure what he'd do if he faced Billy in his current state. He'd most likely, and idiotically, try to fight him and get himself killed. Forever proving he'd never be good enough. The voice called again. It was closer.

He could tell it was male and very deep. Meaning it wasn't Billy. Elijah? Teddy, maybe? He silently laughed at the thought, Teddy probably didn't want anything to do with him after this. It sucked that they were now teammates. Tommy felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Nick Fury. He mentally swore.

"Kid, what the hell are you doing out here?" The older man had instantly ripped off his signature leather coat and placed it around him, before ripping the beanie off his head to place over Tommy's. "You'll freeze to death. Come on, let's get inside."

"No." Tommy protested, falling into Nick's chest as he crouched down. "I don't want to."

"I know you don't, Tommy. But you have to." Tommy felt grateful that the man made an effort to wipe away his tears, but he was too upset to stop crying. "Damn, kid. Tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong is I'm not good enough!" He yelled, scooting away from him. He was shaking. He hated when he shook. He couldn't control the speed in this state, and he was told it looked like he was glitching whenever he did. "How come I'm the one who got the shitty life? How come I'm the one that got fucking tortured and locked away in a cell? How come I got the powers that could kill me if I'm not too careful? Billy got _everything_ , Nick. A perfect life, a perfect family, a perfect relationship. That isn't fair. I deserve something. Something good. Not scars all over my body which make me feel ugly whenever I undress. Not a family who literally forgot I exist and fled. Not having to deal with being the one who everyone sees as the troublemaker. I don't even have an education. I don't have anything. Compare me to Billy. Or Kate. Hell, even fucking Eli. Why am I not good enough for anything good?"

Nick listened as the boy screamed his soul out, to every word and every thought. It wasn't a common thing to see. Panic attacks, mainly resulting from PTSD. Many agents had it. If he had to tell the truth, he'd had his fair share and he'd helped Maria out with a few. Tommy was so young, and he was hurt for the wrong reasons, that it hurt him. He picked the boy up and sighed as he wobbled, allowing him to sit on his arm and lean into his shoulder as he walked them both in. "You don't realise how lucky you are, Tommy. If I could undo the past, and stop whatever happened to you, believe me, I'd do everything in my willpower to do so. I know you didn't deserve that then, and I know you don't deserve that now. Look at the now. Look at your friendships with Eli and Kate, look at how many people you saved today. You're a hero, you know that? Not a troublemaker, not second best, not ugly. You are good enough, you know that? Fuck, son. You're better than good enough. I want you to realise that. I'll help you realise that."

Tommy was silent, but Nick could swear he heard a small 'thank you'. Once they reached the entrance of the facility, Nick let Tommy down to stand up, despite the trouble. The white-haired teen looked up at Nick and smiled. He was so sad, but he was more than his trauma and he was beginning to learn that, regardless of how long it took. Nick hugged the boy, a cloud of guilt forming within him. What a bad way to end a good day.

Nick promised not to leave him until he slept. He helped him patch up his knees before getting new clothes for him to change into, allowing him to do it alone. Every agent in the building was asleep.

The night was slowly coming to an end as Nick walked Tommy up to his bedroom, and they joked about how training would suck the next Tuesday. Before Tommy returned to his room, Nick made him promise that he'd make an effort to get to know Billy and Teddy. Billy was the only real family he had left. Nick knew that Tommy considered himself, Kate, Eli, Maria and Helen a small family, but everyone deserves to at least have a family member there for them. Especially Tommy.

Especially now. And Tommy promised.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I /loved/ writing this chapter! Introducing Billy and Teddy was very fun, and playing around with the aspects of their powers was even better. If you do not know who the Sons of the Serpent are, they're the group fighting the Young Avengers in the first volume of Children's Crusade. I apologise if this seems rushed in anyway! I actually do plan to go over this one. I also did intentionally make this one more about Tommy than Billy and Teddy, as the two will be given more development over the next chapters. Thank you for reading!


	5. the changing hero

"What a relief."

The week had passed since the recruitment of Billy Kaplan and Teddy Altman, and the weekend of the next week had come by quickly. It was one of the only times they'd spent it inside the facility with Kate having planned to spend it in the sun, compared to last week's foul weather. Elijah had ordered water guns and was dragging Tommy outside to mess with them. Billy and Teddy have kept to themselves near Kate as they watched the two boys run across the grass in the gardens chasing each other. Inside was different, Maria had taken the weekend off and wasn't in the facility which left Nick to deal with his current situation with Helen and Erik Selvig, who had recently arrived. The situation wasn't a problem, not to Nick, however.

He'd woken up to Erik telling him about a new Super type they'd been told about. A girl by the name of Cassandra Lang, daughter of the now known Ant-Man. When Scott Lang had come back to the states, both himself and Clint Barton where placed under house arrest whilst Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes where all still classified as missing. Nick knew that Hank Pym had to be working with Scott, as he was the only man in the world to hold Pym Particles. Particles that could help a person shrink or grow. Reports from the battle in Germany stated that Ant-Man had used them to become tiny as, well, an ant and as large as a building during battle.

However, whilst Scott was training to become Ant-Man, apparently, his daughter had occasional visits under the split custody of Scott Lang and her mother. During these visits, she'd intentionally take Pym Particles in an effort to do what her father was doing. Unlike the former Ant-Man, the former Wasp, and the new Ant-Man, Cassandra had taken the Particles into her body and not a suit of any sorts, meaning she'd gained the powers to shrink and grow over the course of months, much to the dismay of her mother. Due to this, Scott was given full custody as her mother didn't want to be involved in anything such as this, so Cassandra was sent to live with Scott who was under house arrest. The girl had only just been caught taking them when Hank and his daughter, Hope, had caught her in the act. Due to Hank being a former friend of Erik, he'd contacted the Avengers facility after seeing the new Avengers on the news. With permission from Scott, and acceptance from Cassandra, the girl was set to join the team and arrive at the facility tonight.

With the addition of Cassandra Lang, Scott Lang also had to move to be with her. Hank had cleared all the details with government about the move, meaning the Lang's were given the heads up to move into the facility. All of this was taken care of by Helen and Erik, much to the appreciation of Nick who just had to inform the team, and not have to do paperwork. It was a relief for him, the first time someone had willingly come forward to enter the team rather than himself having to track down someone with Maria. Nick estimated two or three more members would complete the team, before he'd start looking for allies. He had a few ideas in mind for allies, one of them being a shapeshifter type back in New Jersey, a super genius inventor up in Chicago and a 'Spider-Man' type down in Brooklyn.

It didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was finding wherever those kids where. When given a tip that they were in the garden area, he made his way there to find them, calling them all over in a group as he took a seat on the bench next to Teddy. He raised an eyebrow at the drenched Eli and Tommy as they ran over, and Kate remained laid on the floor, merely looking up.

"Good news. For the first time, someone has come to us about a new teammate." Nick started, causing Kate to raise her sunglasses. Tommy clapped. "Considering there's already five of you, I wish this'd happen before but beggars can't be choosers. She's similar to Teddy. Well. No. Kind of. Whatever. She can shrink and she can grow on will. As tall as a building, as small as the grass. That sort of thing."

"So, like Ant-Man?" Eli asked.

"Funny you should say that, it's his daughter. Ant-Man will also be moving into the facility." Nick confirmed. That seemed to make the team excited as they began listening in more. Tommy took a seat next to Billy on the bench as Eli sat down next to Kate had scooted closer. "Unlike Ant-Man or the Wasp, she can do it by herself due to the intake of Pym Particles. I won't explain it because I don't understand the Science behind it, but go to Erik if you want to know. Anyway, whilst in her giant mode, she has increased durability and strength meaning although she's a bigger target, she's also a harder target to take down. Whilst she's small, she has the same strength as when she's normal sized meaning a punch from her is like a bullet. Literally."

"Damn. What's her name?" Teddy questioned.

"Cassandra, goes by Cassie. Another nickname to add to the roster considering none of you use your real names," Nick rolled his eyes.

"In my defence, Billy is short for William," Billy accused, causing the group to laugh.

"Carrying on! She'll be here tonight, so make sure to give your warm welcomes and stuff. Oh, and mind the language. Especially you Kate, she's only fourteen."

"Hey, I'm just happy we have another girl, more diversity!"

Nick smiled. "If it makes you feel better, I have another girl in mind for the team."

Kate shrugged. "A little bit."

The next few minutes were the teenagers bombarding Nick with questions, of which he answered honestly because he couldn't exactly lie about it. After a while, Tommy and Eli returned to chasing each other with the water guns as Nick went back inside. Waiting for him was Helen who looked worried, causing Nick a bit of distress as he asked her what was wrong. On the pad she was holding was the former medical files of Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. She began to explain why she was worried. Tommy Shepherd was a boy with white hair and powers that matched those of Pietro Maximoff, whilst Billy Kaplan had brown hair and powers like those of Wanda Maximoff. Helen had dug deeper into the past of Wanda, finding that fifteen years ago during her time in Sokovia, Wanda had given birth to twin boys. They died at birth.

Nick felt pity for Wanda. Her and Pietro only had each other and their country left, and with the evacuation of Sokovia and disappearance of Pietro, along with losing two baby boys must have broke her. Nick asked Helen to continue and she was reluctant with telling her theory. She was a woman of Science, it didn't seem realistic but it was the most possible. Wanda and Pietro only earned their powers after exposure to Loki's former Scepter, which the twins had revealed upon joining the Avengers. They were the only survivors of this exposure, which caused Helen to believe that this exposure would have an effect on the children that Wanda had. However, it was obvious her children would be born with powers. But where would they go if the twins died at birth?

"They're Kindred spirits, Nick. Their souls, their powers, their capabilities. They're Mutants, unlike Wanda. I cannot explain the logic behind it, but it makes me think, what if their souls are the souls of Wanda's deceased twins?"

"Jesus, Helen." Nick took a minute to think. "It makes sense. But. It is very confusing."

"Oh, come on, Nick." She brought up a picture of Billy and Wanda next to each other. "They look the same. I managed to find out, too, that Billy and Tommy's birth mother died during birth. I think it had a reverse effect, because of the powers the twins held, their mother couldn't handle it. Billy and Tommy's birthday is the exact day after Wanda gave birth, also."

Nick remained quiet as Helen explained, and pointed out more similarities between Billy, Tommy and the Maximoff's. Nick told her to stop, stating that it was too big to drop on any of the Maximoff's or Billy and Tommy after everything they've been through. Helen sighed, admitting he was right, before stating she would be compiling her theory with proof in a folder to reveal once the time was right. Nick permitted her to do this, before warning her that it shouldn't come out unless he allows it. Helen promised, and Nick walked away.

* * *

Oddly, when Cassie arrived, the majority of the facility was silent. Kate was on her midnight jog around the gardens, Billy and Teddy were reading comics in the lounge, Eli was helping Helen and Erik clean up the labs whilst Tommy was pestering Nick about getting Taco Bell. Nick had argued that midnight was not a good time to get Taco Bell, especially while they were waiting on Cassie and Scott. Tommy literally got on his hands and knees in the middle of the entrance to the facility, begging.

"Will you shut up if I take you after Cassie and Scott arrive?"

Tommy screamed yes, gaining multiple glares as he hugged Nick. Nick patted his back as he lead the two of them outside, commenting that Tommy was a suitable candidate for Cassie to greet as he was sure Kate probably wouldn't be able to handle herself. The weather wasn't bad, but it was very cold, so Nick supported Tommy's hoodie idea but questioned why in the World he was wearing short shorts. Within the next few minutes, a car arrived. Scott was driving with Cassie in the passengers seat. They got out and started getting suitcases from the trunk and Nick and Tommy approached to greet them. They helped out with the cases and got them inside as Nick sent out an agent to park the car.

Cassie and Tommy instantly began talking, and Scott looked over and joked about Tommy not getting any funny ideas.

Tommy laughed and playfully elbowed Cassie, "good thing I'm more into guys, huh?"

Cassie chuckled and Scott grinned. Nick raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you're bi?"

"Really, Nick?"

"Hey, I don't snoop, that's all Maria. But good on you, son."

Tommy laughed before pushing the two men forward, telling them to get going to do whatever it is they needed to do, before stating he'd introduce Cassie to the team. They got into a discussion about their powers, and Tommy subtly bragged that he was the fastest boy alive, which impressed Cassie who explained her powers, equally impressing Tommy as he saw her do it without effort. She didn't grow too tall, however, just a few inches over Tommy. Soon enough she was introduced with Billy and Teddy with warmth, before Tommy explained that Billy was his twin. Billy laughed and hugged him, which Tommy returned. Cassie couldn't help but release an 'aw' which made Tommy call off the hug. Teddy laughed.

Elijah arrived with Helen, offering a quick greeting before jetting off to make coffee. Tommy warned that he wasn't always hard as nails and that he'd open up, eventually. Teddy commented that he still was for him before laughing as he heard Eli curse him out from across the room. Helen was much more formal, stating her job and what she did for the Avengers. "Are they all boys?" Cassie whispered in her direction, and Helen stifled a giggle, before shaking her head. "Not that there's anything wrong with that. Just asking!"

Ironically, Kate arrived in the doorframe as Cassie finished. She ran over and picked Cassie up into a bear hug, stating how happy she was for another girl. Tommy slapped her arm and acted offended which earned a smirk.

The night ended with everyone piling into the lounge for a "game night" that lasted until three in the morning. Cassie had broken out her _Wii U_ and they had a massive _Mario Kart_ tournament after begging Erik to keep score, which he did after being bribed with ramen. Billy stated they'd have to get Maria to join in the next time she was here, which Nick laughed at. The whole night was spent with laughing, multiple snacks being broken out, a lot of playful arguing and suspense as Erik slowly marked up the results of each game with who was playing. When he put up on the facility bulletin board the results, he marked he'd update it whenever the next game night was on. Tommy couldn't believe what he was seeing when everyone crowded around it.

"TEDDY _WON_?!" He exclaimed, his mouth wide open.

"What? Didn't believe in me?"

"No, not really."

"Hey!" Teddy faked a frown which caused Tommy to smile, which in turn made Billy smile. Happy that Tommy was getting along with the two of them.

_1\. Teddy Altman_

_2\. Helen Cho_

_3\. Cassie Lang_

_4\. Tommy Shepherd_

_5\. Billy Kaplan_

_6\. Nick Fury_

_7\. Kate Bishop_

_8\. Elijah Bradley_

_9\. Scott Lang_

"I'm more shocked I was that low, to be honest," Kate admitted, hand over heart.

"Gotta step up your game, Bishop! More training to do, tsk." Nick commented as he walked past.

"Says you! You're only one place above me!" She yelled back. Nick laughed as he exited the hallway. Everyone retired to their bedrooms soon after the results were published, and most of them slept like rocks into a drowsy Sunday. Like a true family.

* * *

After only an hour of sleeping, Tommy awake, a frown on his face and only one thought in his mind. "Nick never took me to fucking Taco Bell.

Tommy was never one for modesty so showing up at Nick's door in nothing but his attire from last night with sneakers wasn't exactly a surprise. Nick opened the door after a few minutes, rubbing his eye and yawning. He took one glance at Tommy and knew what he wanted. Nick didn't even complain about it, knowing he wasn't going to get away with it for very long. He shut the door to fetch his running shoes and joined him in the hallway, merely yawning as he let the boy lead the way. Outside the facility on one of the benches was Teddy reading a comic from a pile of comics next to him. Tommy ran to the car after waving hello, but Nick stopped and asked if he wanted Taco Bell. "My treat."

Teddy smiled and picked up his comic pile, following the man to his car. Nick took it as a yes, and he made the two of them get in the back as he began driving, quietly singing along to the dim radio playing in the background as Teddy and Tommy spoke. Whilst speaking to Tommy, Teddy realised this was their first one on one conversation with no one else around. Well, Nick was driving, but Nick valued his own peace and Teddy knew he wouldn't begin talking to them until it came to ordering. Teddy liked Tommy, he was energetic and sweet, like Billy. He understood why he felt disdain upon meeting them but all was forgiven and forgotten. He felt a protective bond over Tommy, as he did Billy. He supposed it was because he looked like Billy, but Tommy wasn't like Billy. Teddy wanted to take care of him like he wanted to take care of his team. Like a big brother. But, he could tell someone like Tommy needed and deserved it.

They spoke about how Teddy and Billy met, and how they utilised their powers to work together. Tommy brought up something Teddy wasn't ready for.

"Are you okay with being out?"

"Well, yeah. Best decision of my life. Of course, there is the occasional glare or even comment on the street but for the most part life is good. Especially when you have someone who is willing to be as gay as you," Teddy joked, making Tommy snort. "I wouldn't want to reverse any of my past."

"I wish I was as brave as you."

"Not being out doesn't equal weakness. You can be brave and closeted, it's just preference."

"I know! It's just, you and Billy and Kate are so chill with your sexualities, I feel like I'm always confused, but I feel like I'm one hundred percent bisexual too. You get me?"

"I get you, man. It's okay to be confused, even if it takes you ages to figure out a term you're comfortable with. Love who you wanna love."

"Enough cuteness and sappiness, what do you wanna order?" Nick asked, looking into the back seat. The two teens looked up to realise they were in the Taco Bell drive through. Teddy had ordered the largest and most expensive burrito on the menu along with a strawberry skittles freeze while Tommy got a steak nachos box and a pink lemonade. Nick asked why don't they just take his wallet in the process but Tommy simply shushed him. Teddy watched the two quarrel and laughed with them, and realisation struck. Even when they begin fighting to protect the country, he knew they could still have moments like this as long as they stuck together.

Even in the Taco Bell drive through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very feel happy, but I will dig into some angst and proper missions soon! >:)! Thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S. As you can see, I've become attached to this family lol.


	6. the enthusiastic alien and the multiverse paramedic

America Chavez, the Multiverse Paramedic, the Unstoppable Woman, the Interdimensional Traveler, the Carer for the Weak. And now? A babysitter?

Not a babysitter, per se. But a sitter. For an Alien the same age as her that had gotten lost in a different Universe. She'd been there. Literally. Raised by her mothers Amalia and Elena Chavez in the Utopian Parallel, a small pocket dimension out of time and space, she was different. A rare child, instantly from birth. Having manifested powers due to the presence of the ambient and magical Demiurge. It was when she was six, she remembers it clearly, a threat so large nearly brought destruction to everything she knew. But, the threat cost the lives of both her mothers, causing her anger. The Utopia didn't need salvation, no. It didn't need America. So, she ran. In an effort to prove herself, by being a hero. Not in Utopia, but the Multiverse. Throughout this time, she gained her title 'Ms. America', becoming a Superhero for the many people and the many Universes that had a threat on their doorstep.

An unknown spacecraft had appeared above the Earth with its intentions unknown. America knew this as the home of the Demiurge, but she also had a friend in the form of War Machine living there too. Little did she know, now, they were living in the same building. Of course, she'd have to investigate, it was her job. But, this job encouraged her to put more effort into it. She acted as the Earth's silent protector from threats they never saw coming. A hero, some would say if they knew she existed. It was floating aimlessly, not a care in the world as it circled the Earth. America knew if it came into contact with the Earth, it would be shot down. Unless it was above the Avengers Facility or Wakanda, but that was unlikely looking down at the planet. She had to board, question their intentions, and even beat ass if they were hostile. Oddly, she had a good feeling about this, despite herself.

She boarded the ship through a back window. Well, not precisely a back window, more of one of her star portals which she used to enter the next room. However, it did the trick and she'd entered the trip without alerting the crew. Stealth mode activated, she crouched throughout the ship, trying to locate the crewmates who she predicted would be clumped together. Her instincts were correct, and America found the room they were holed up in, which looked like the front of the ship considering the many panels and the large front window. The leader, who she overheard being named Captain Glory, was apparently shaken at a previous encounter before they were dropped in their current Universe. America raised an eyebrow at this.

Another woman on board agreed with the Captain, stating that they "didn't see the Aspirants coming" before sighing. A younger girl, by the name of Merree, stated that there was three of them but they nearly killed the whole crew and they were lucky that they'd gotten lost in the Multiverse before said death occurred. The Captain's wife, Star Splendor, let out a groan. America stifled a chuckle, not at the groan, but how amusing their names were. The crew bickered over what to do next, except for a boy near Merree, but America didn't take notice. Instead, she wondered what race they were and why they weren't blasting off away from the plane they were nearing.

Killed by their own mistake, as America put it. It happened too fast for her to recall, but as the seconds passed, the ship moved to close to Orbit and was shot down. A large beam vaporized the majority of the ship, along with its crew. America dashed out of the way, a face of fear emerging as she watched the innocents turn to ash as the middle of ship ripped open. She jumped away, darting to stand near the moon, watching the remains of the ship fall into the sea below. However, an odd blot of white amid the remains caught her eye. And it clicked. The boy had survived.

She cursed, swimming through the rummage and grabbing him, hoping he wasn't already dead. But as she put head to heart, she heard his beating. He could breathe? So, he was an Alien after all. She'd have to question him on his Universe and race later. She had to get him to safety, leaving the Earth to deal with the remnants of a dead crew. After a short journey through her portal, she realised how light the boy was. And shorter than herself, too. America's worrying furthered, before arriving on 'Knowhere'. She held him bridal style, ushering through the crowds to the nearby hostel. A man at the bar inside watched her boot the door open. She asked for a bed, and if he hurried, he'd get a tip. The man rushed off, opening a nearby room that was empty and letting them in. America paid and shut the door, sighing.

The boy was alive, yes, but wasn't showing signs of waking up. She knew she couldn't look at him in the middle of the space, but in a locked room in a tiny hostel was better. She ripped open his shirt to assess the injuries. Luckily, nothing major. A few cuts and a bit of bad bruising over his thighs and ribs. Added onto the bruise on his forehead, she expected he'd stay alive without medical help.

What she didn't expect was him waking so early. "GAH!"

"AH!" America screamed on instinct as the boy shot up from the bed. The boy screamed back, and America continued screaming until they heard someone yell "shut your fucking face" from outside which startled the boy as he backed away from her. "You scared the life out of me, chico. Don't do that."

"I-I. Uh. I am so, so sorry. Uh." Instantly, he seemed apologetic as his eyes darted around the room. "Where am I? Exactly?"

"You're on Knowhere. As I know it, you accidentally entered this Universe from your own. Your entire ship and crew were vaporized in front of you if you don't remember..." America muttered, forgetting how blunt that sounded which she mentally cursed herself out for. The boy looked upset at the news.

"Oh. I can't go back."

"Go back where?"

"My Universe. Uh. It's strict. It's a Kree race. Failure of any kind results in punishment, so if I went back with no ship and no crew. I, uh. They might execute me."

"Execute?" America's eyes widened, in shock. Well, that was the Kree for you. "Damn. Okay. So, no going back. Welcome to this Universe. I'm America Chavez."

"Noh-Varr!" He nodded in return, offering a hand. America wasn't the most formal, but she wasn't going to be intentionally rude, so she shook it back. "I'm really confused. It. Kind of just hit me that, my family and girlfriend died. That sucks. Shit."

America frowned. "That was your family?"

"Well, the Captain was my dad. And Star Splendor was my mom. Merree was my girlfriend." He tapped his wrist, and America took note as she saw a small light pop up. "Plex survived. Uh, that's my A.I."

America folded her arms and nodded. "Gotcha," she smiled, letting Noh-Varr adjust to his surroundings a little more. He seemed awfully casual for someone who had their entire family die before being taken to an unknown location by an unknown person, but she supposed people mourned in different ways. America then realised her position. She was babysitting him. Well, sitting him. Overlooking him as he healed. She didn't know what she was going to do with him, he was a different case. Couldn't go back to his original Universe at the threat of death, had no family or friends and was entirely clueless about where he was.

"We have just met, friend. But, may I stay with you?"

Well. She supposed that worked.

* * *

Noh-Varr was alright to America. He could fight and branded his own set of weapons that dropped from the A.I. on his wrists. Two pistols of some Alien kind. Plus, he was Kree, he could handle himself better than most. He spoke too much, and often laughed at inappropriate times, but he was alright. America had got him into music. Heavily. She'd taken him around Knowhere to see what he would end up liking, after he revealed his strict home life back in his home Universe. She bought him two Earth devices used for music. A walkman and a pair of headphones. She thought it was them, anyway. She'd fought with a guy who had one. Star-Guy, or something, she could never remember.

The Alien had thanked her gracefully for the gift when she told him it held music. It was confusing as they realised how to use it, two aliens hovering over a craft that was. Well, alien to them. Eventually, they got it as they plugged the headphones in and Noh-Varr placed it over his ears, his facing lighting up with joy. He made America listen to a song, and it wasn't too bad, she'd admit.

She'd never had a sidekick or a permanent friend. Or anyone that was always there for her. She knew people all over the Multiverse, but no one she saw every day. It was. Refreshing. Noh-Varr, too, was not a creep that hit on her or tried to kill her so it was better. She wasn't sure if she enjoyed it, and made a mental note to decide further down the line. For now, they were friends living in a small, one bedded room in an even smaller hostel, hustling for money by beating up bad guys. What a life.

It was comforting, having someone around to talk too, as well. Noh-Varr had, not so passively, mentioned he was pansexual in conversation causing her to raise her eyebrows. It was a taboo topic for most, which she found stupid, but it just rolled right off the tongue with him.

"Nice, dude, I'm gay!" America smiled hard, probably for the first time since they'd come into contact, and now it had been two days. "When did you realise?"

"I think I always knew," Noh-Varr shrugged as they passed through the food market of Knowhere. "It is known that the Kree explore their sexualities, I just never did with mine, I don't think. I've had multiple boyfriends and girlfriends in the past, all of whom I loved dearly. It was rad."

America also couldn't get over his posh talk mixed with slang. It was amusing.

The weirdest thing she did with him was probably take care of him through his nightmares. Of his Universe, and the memories of his family. Their bed wasn't the largest, so platonic cuddling was a must, and it made America laugh how Noh-Varr was the little spoon but she didn't complain. A big spoon at heart. He'd wake up some nights crying or shaking so hard into her chest, she'd wake up to calm him down. Things fucked people up, she knew. She'd been there, but it got better, as she also knew. America thought if she could help in the now, it'd help for him in the then.

Despite how big of a softie and how sweet he was at heart, America had seen the vicious side of Noh-Varr. Ironically, she first saw it when helping her. They'd been sent to arrest some criminal group that was causing havoc on Xandar. A guy had overpowered her, a rare case, but Noh-Varr was quick to the trigger. He told him if he didn't stand down, he'd have to say goodbye to his kneecaps. America presumed it was an empty threat so he'd stop hurting her, but when the man increased his grip on America's knew, Noh-Varr had shot out both his kneecaps, scaring everyone except America who was very impressed.

After all that, he had the guts to joke, "hey, he's still alive, ain't he?"

Noh-Varr laughed at his own joke as America playfully pushed him. She set the cuffs on the man's hands as he writhed in pain due to the loss of his kneecaps, before taking them outside to the waiting authorities who had been called. It was a hefty job, but it was like a months rent back at the hostel so America didn't complain. She found herself not complaining a lot, recently.

As promised, America always attempted to split their money earned but Noh-Varr, no matter what, always refused. Allowing her to keep the full amount every time they even ran into money slightly agitated her, but he knew she'd buy for the both of them. They ate and got a good sleep every night, so Noh-Varr didn't want to take away from her when she was already so gracious towards him. Despite this, America found herself buying gifts for him whenever she had the extra cash. It was the small things that made him happy, a new set of headphones or a teddy bear made him happy. Whenever she'd let her, he'd repay her back with hugs and adventures where he knew they wouldn't have to fight anyone, and she liked them.

* * *

A month had passed since America had first found him, and she found herself back at the question. Should she leave him? America stared down at the white-haired alien boy who had his head in her chest with his headphones in, quietly singing along to the lyrics of his walkman songs, as their fat blanket covered them. She grinned. This odd friendship? She couldn't ask for anything better. Maybe a cute girlfriend, but hey, she thought she'd have to wait for where the road takes her. America was satisfied with her answer, her first friend.

It made her immensely happy. Joyous, even. And that was difficult. Only cute girls, burgers and beating up bad guys did that. But, here came some random nerdy Alien who liked her back. She supposed this is what War Machine would have called friendship, and she'd finally gotten there. Good for her!

Before she decided to sleep, she did something that annoyed Noh-Varr to no end. She stretched her arms and legs, allowing her bones to crack loudly, before giving her neck and hands the same treatment. This loud cracking caused Noh-Varr to grimaced who protested against the noise by calling her evil. America snorted, told him to shut up and that they should sleep. Noh-Varr agreed, placing his walkman on the bedside table as America lifted her leg to flip the light switch, drowning them in darkness.

"You're still evil," she heard Noh-Varr whisper, causing her to giggle silently as she was drafted to sleep with him. Yeah, this odd friendship would work for her.

* * *

Morning rose, but Noh-Varr and America didn't, oversleeping till the afternoon. It _was_ a Saturday after all, they had nothing planned. Unless a guy with a wallet full of cash offered them a job, but that was unlikely. It was two when America woke up. Noh-Varr was still reluctant, so America picked him up, stood up and placed him down before leaving to use the communal shower. Empty, as per usual in the afternoon, so America showered for longer than she used to. She had a sprain in her neck from a recent job, so the hot water helped. America left, dried and got dressed to check the bulletin board for jobs. Nothing.

Returning to their room, Noh-Varr had been able to sit up, but still had himself wrapped in the blanket. "Anything to do? I'm pumped!"

"You sure look it," she joked. "No, not today."

Noh-Varr stuck his tongue out in disappointment, but America's phone buzzed from the side table. That was odd. It never buzzed unless War Machine needed her, and... Oh. She grabbed it to check that, indeed, Rhodey was messaging her. He needed her. America tensed. War Machine was like an idol, a man as brave as he made her proud. If he needed her, she'd be there. America texted him back, saying she'd be there as soon as possible. With her portals, that was true, she just had to get Noh-Varr up.

"How does that thing work? I don't even know what that is and I've seen it for a month."

"It's a phone, a Wizard named Doctor Strange enchanted it to receive calls and texts from anywhere in the Multiverse, but that isn't important. An old friend needs us, are you ready?"

"Cool!" Noh-Varr slurred before jumping out of bed. He got his jet boots and wrist A.I. on before stating he was following her lead. America nodded, creating a portal in the room which she kicked open, and the two walked through into a place Noh-Varr had never seen before. As far as he could see, it was all trees and grass, and he spotted a few bugs which he wanted to pet but America swatted his hand away. Clicking back into his concentrated more, he listened as America explained they had to be outside the facility as they approached, unbeknownst to what threat it was, and how large.

As they neared the facility, the more they could see the flames and ruins of what was left of it. America was horrified. She knew the Avengers. Hell, they were good people, just restricted to Earth. America knew their entire formation was to help those who needed it, so it left her wondering who would plan an attack against them? She ordered Noh-Varr to help anyone he saw, before teaching to knock out anyone who was hostile. Nodding, he boosted into the remains of the building as America followed.

"RHODEY?!" She called, kicking through the rubble as she separated from Noh-Varr. War Machine descended from the sky nearby, in suit, before flipping the mask up to reveal himself. America hugged him. "This is a one-time thing, I was worried, chico. What the hell happened here?"

"An attack against our new team," Rhodey sighed. "We don't know who else is in the building, but we need to get everyone out before this entire place collapses. I'll explain later."

"Got it! I have a friend, his name is Noh-Varr, he's the white-haired guy with plasma pistols, do NOT hurt him."

"Alright. Let's go!"

America didn't listen to Rhodey as he updated on a call about Noh-Varr but began exploring the building, checking each room to check for survivors. Whenever she found someone, she'd pick them up and jump out, saving them. With occasional run-ins with Noh-Varr and the other Avengers, America did her best to help Rhodey, knowing she wouldn't be paid for this anyway. It was from the good of her heart. As the building was left deserted, before collapsing with no one in it, Rhodey proudly announced no casualties to the crowd that formed from the facility. People continued to put out the fires, and clean the rubble, and America was left confused on why Noh-Varr found this place so interesting after the wreckage.

Earth was okay. Not her kind of place. She wouldn't really stick around long.

Until she saw the black haired girl with the bow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you know a lot about Noh-Varr and are wondering why I changed the story, it's for the my story's purposes heh! Other than that, I hope I got Noh-Varr and America pretty spot on with how they act plus their background as I researched a lot of it. Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> P.S. I'm also not a Spanish speaker and google translate is unreliable at times, so I tended to just use phrases that America canonically uses for her Spanish lines!
> 
> P.S.S. Noh-Varr and America are both secretly big softies, the comics just doesn't reveal this. Let me have this! Haha!
> 
> P.S.S.S. I just love making crack friendships tbh! Can you blame me? The Young Avengers were great, but the writers never let them interact unless it was action, save for a few scenes. So expect more Noh/America, Eli/Tommy and Nick/Maria friendships!


	7. the smart fighter

After their shameful defeat in New York, the Sons of the Serpent unleashed the rest of their might into destroying the Avengers Facility. Although successful, they failed in eliminating any agents whilst also being captured in the process of their attack. The survivors spent the afternoon helping out where they could, extinguishing fires, cleaning up rubble and patching up the injured. Many reporters and photographers turned up outside the gates of the facility, demanding answers to the explosions and fires. Nick knew upon seeing the helicopters above that they couldn't just cover this up so he sent Rhodey with two bodyguards to the front gate to answer questions about the attack, who caused it and how the Avengers were acting on it.

Half of the building survived. Barely. Whilst the rest, including the labs, were destroyed. Realisation hit Nick and made him groan, causing the attention of Maria who looked up with a raised brow. He explained that the Young Avengers, as well as Ant-Man, Vision, Helen Cho and Erik Selvig all lived on campus. With the facility being destroyed, they no longer had a home. Maria frowned and agreed that it was problematic. They separated themselves from the group to discuss a game plan for the following weeks as they cleared up and repaired.

The Lang's helped with the cleanup, whilst the rest of the team scattered outside. Kate found herself in conversation with a coquettish America. Tommy was helping patch up Eli's leg which had suffered a a nasty cut, he commented that it'd leave a "sick scar" which Eli rolled his eyes at. Billy and Teddy were looking over to Noh-Varr as the Alien was on his knees in the nearby grass watching ladybugs crawl up his fingers. They walked over to introduce themselves.

"Hey, uh?" Billy began, raising a finger as the boy turned around with a smile.

"Hello!"

"Hey," Teddy interjected. "I'm Teddy. This is Billy. Are you a friend of Rhodey's friend?" Teddy pointed towards America and the flustered Kate.

"Yes! I am Noh-Varr, she is America," Noh-Varr nodded, raising his hands for them to look at the bugs. "What are these?"

"Bugs?" Billy replied, his eyebrow raised. "You're not from here, are you?"

"Oh, no. I'm not from this Universe!"

Teddy questioned why he was smiling but smiled back, regardless. "Uh-huh. Are you an Alien? You look Human."

Noh-Varr thought about this for a few seconds before yelling towards America to ask. "We both are, technically."

Noh-Varr turned back to Billy and Teddy. "Yes!"

Billy waved goodbye as he and Teddy walked off, Noh-Varr copied him and turned back to the grass. He commented on how cute Noh-Varr was with a blush, Teddy agreed with a smirk. By that point Nick and Maria had returned to the groups and decided that keeping the Young Avengers together was a good idea, whilst Nick would offer to take in Erik, and Helen with Maria. However, both of their homes were too small to handle six teenagers, and possibly eight if the new two stuck around as he watched them. Nick knew that Scott wouldn't separate from Cassie, so at least they had a semi-responsible adult around with them. He'd have to contact Stark.

That was a headache. He made Maria do it as he went around the groups to check up on them, returning when he heard Maria about to start shouting on the phone. Nick took it from her and began speaking with the man who was blatantly refusing, stating it was a waste of his time. Nick was good with his words, and eventually managed to get a deal with the billionaire. He'd fund them a penthouse whilst the facility is repaired, but Scott had to take care of them, not him. It was as far as Nick would get with him so he agreed and told him he'd need it by tonight, with Stark responding that he'd send the details of the location as soon as he could.

He gathered round his group and revealed the news, along with the invite for America and Noh-Varr.

"Yes!" America replied, smiling at Kate who went red and looked away.

"Uh, okay!" Noh-Varr replied after America.

Nick revealed that Scott was in charge and that they'd move out tonight and Scott gave him a salute. Nick dragged Helen and Erik aside so himself and Maria could have an adult talk with them, as he knew that most over agents had homes or family. Time to start again.

It was only six when they arrived at the location Stark sent, with the apartment manager being reluctant to allow eight teenagers and a man-child in one of the best penthouse's in New York, but it was his job. Scott ordered pizza for them all, before going to nap which they laughed at. He replied once they get to his age, naps will be their favourite things. The night was good. Fantastic, as Teddy put it. America had gotten to know the other Avengers quite well, other than Kate, and had bonded with Billy (whom she knew as the Demiurge, but kept it secret), and Eli. When Cassie explained what their group was, America gave it a thought. She hated Earth. Only came for Rhodey, even. But, being on a team with other people her age seemed great. She accepted. Noh-Varr accepted too, mainly since it offered him a home and friends, he'd gotten to know Teddy and Cassie quite well too.

Tommy jokingly said "welcome to the family" as he patted America and Noh-Varr on the back. America laughed at this and ruffled his hair, but Noh-Varr teared up slightly at the thought of having a family again. Tommy looked concerned as he watched the Alien crack a sob. America got up instantly from beside Kate and took him away from the group.

"You okay, dude?" She asked, wiping his cheek with her thumb.

"Yes, friend. The comment made me emotional. It is all okay."

"Come, here," she pulled him into a hug. "This is a new start for us. You know? A chance to kick ass with friends. They're new, I know. But, we can get used to them. We'll always have each other. Got that?"

"Got it. Thank you!"

They returned and America sat back in her position, as Noh-Varr apologised to Tommy who waved it off and offered a high five which was accepted with a grin. The pizza arrived and Cassie paid, setting it on the coffee table before the large television. The team got hurdled together on the couch as Eli stuck on a chick flick.

"Wouldn't expect you to be the chick flick type?" Billy laughed.

"Hey! _Clueless_ is a classic, I'm putting it on," Eli scoffed, jokingly offended by the comment.

America had Kate and Tommy all leaning on her as she sat down, her arms stretching round them. Eli and Cassie locked legs as they sat in the middle of the couch with the most space, whilst Noh-Varr sandwiched himself between Billy and Teddy who gave him warmth, and Teddy wrapped his arm around them both. The night was spent like this - comfortable. A series of Eli's movie choices and greasy food and microwaved popcorn. Eventually they drifted to sleep as Scott awoke, cleaning up with a smile as he glanced at them slumbering.

* * *

Morning awakened, which meant a busy day for Nick and Maria. He'd called up the parents of the Young Avengers to give them the address of the penthouse whilst updating them that they were safe with an adult, before calling the hotel manager about letting the parents into the penthouse. After that was taken care of, he said goodbye to his wife and Erik before picking up Maria for the next part of the day. A while after the fiasco with the Serpents in New York, Professor Xavier had been in contact with Nick due to the peaked interest in Mutants from his school requesting a place on the Young Avengers team. Nick was surprised, and told Xavier that he would love to take a recruit. One day, in secret, himself, Maria and the Professor sat down for a video call to discuss the Mutants that had requested.

After a matter of hours, they'd settled on David Alleyne. Or Prodigy, his codename. He fit the 'glass cannon' type which Nick wanted after Maria and the Professor had explained what his Mutant ability was. Due to this, Nick planned a date for the near future to come pick up David from _Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_. Unfortunately, the Serpent attack happened the day before so Nick found it to be a shame that David wouldn't be able to see the facility first. They'd have to take him back to the penthouse. The school wasn't far, luckily, as it was a private academy in upstate New York. Their trip was extended by ten minutes as Maria made Nick stop for burgers on the way.

Eventually, they arrived and parked outside the gate. The pair got out to open the gate before continuing to drive before parking before the academy. It was massive, and Maria took her time to look over the gardens. "If only the facility looked like this."

"Hm? Could be an idea we could pitch. Come on, we better be in and out before the students fill up the halls," Nick replied with a huff as he pushed opened the front door. Inside, waiting, was Professor X speaking with who Nick knew as Hank McCoy. Upon noticing the two, Professor X came over instantly, nodding towards them.

"Nick Fury, Maria Hill. Pleasure to finally greet you," he offered his hand, which they accepted, one after the other.

"You too, Professor. I feel like we should make this visit short and snappy," Nick began, and Xavier nodded in agreement. "Get through with business so you can get back to work. May we see David?"

"Of course, follow me."

Xavier and Hank led the way through the academy, and Maria caught glances of Mutants looking at them from the classroom windows. She smiled towards them, before turning to concentrate on what they were doing. Making it to one of the bedroom doors, Xavier parked outside it and gave it a single knock before waiting. It swung open to reveal a spectacled boy grinning for ear to ear with a suitcase in each hand. Nick took them out of his hands to hold for him. Thanking him, David began following them out the building and Maria smiled softly as she watched him wave goodbye to the students in the passing rooms.

Outside, Nick put his cases in the trunk as Maria got in the car with Nick opening the back door and waiting as David said goodbye to Xavier and Hank with hugs.

"Don't forget, David. You're always one of us." Xavier whispered.

"I know. Thank you, Professor."

Returning to Nick, he waved off the academy once more before settling himself in the back seat. Upon exiting the academy grounds, Maria began complaining that her burger had gone cold. Nick scolded her about leaving her burger in his car which made David laugh.

"Whatever, Nick. Let's get burgers again."

"Again?!"

"What?"

"Do you not get paid? Buy your own burgers."

"Ugh, fine."

"Anyway. I think we should start explaining to David his teammates," Nick stated after scowling at Maria who pulled a smug face. David nodded in agreement. "Alright. So. It started off with Tommy Shepherd, the speedster. Fastest boy on the planet, pretty much. Then Kate Bishop, you might've heard of her. Professional archer trained by the original Hawkeye. She might be better than him, I don't know. Moving onto Elijah Bradley, who is pretty much teenage Captain America. Also the team leader, so you know, respect that guy. Then we have Billy Kaplan and Teddy Altman, and don't bother him about that girl from _Grey's Anatomy_ , we've all heard the joke. But, agh, anyway, Billy is a mage of some sorts, magical powers and all that jazz, and Teddy is a shapeshifter of some type. I don't know. Maria, remind me to get Helen to look more into them two. After that we had Cassie Lang, daughter of Ant-Man with pretty much the same powers, but better. Then, our two new recruits from yesterday, America Chavez and Noh-Varr. Aliens. Yeah."

David was impressed by the roster and couldn't help but stifle his giggles at Nick's explanation. "I look forward to meeting them."

"Oh, you will, son."

* * *

On the way home, Nick stopped for burgers but made Maria pay for them which she huffed and puffed at but did so. Deciding to be kind, she treated Nick and David to one and got back in the car. Thanking her, they made their way back to the temporary penthouse. Nick had already explained the situation and what had happened, with David revealing he'd seen what happened on the news and that he was okay with the temporary base.

Maria had left, leaving Nick to lead David up to the penthouse. It was late afternoon, so it was most likely that the guardians had left leaving them with Scott which allowed for the introduction of their final teammate.

Nick let himself in and looked around at the desolate living room, before staring outside the large windows. No one was there. He walked further inwards, placing David's cases down, before calling out. This confused David. "Kids? Scott?"

At the call, Tommy appeared in front of them after speeding down the spiral stairs that lead to the next floor. "Hey, Nick! Oh, hi," Tommy greeted, a small smile creeping as he waved slightly. David nodded at him.

"You're Tommy."

"Y-Yes!"

"I'm David, nice to meet you."

"You too. W-Wow."

Nick looked at how Tommy was staring at David before he realised what was happening, he gasped silently and intervened. "Yes, this is David. Come on, show me to the rest," he interrupted, turning him around to the stairs. Tommy clicked back and nodded with a 'yes, sir' before leading them up. On the next floor was several rooms which Nick would only presume were bedrooms, and Tommy entered one, ushering for them to follow him. Inside was the rest of the team with Scott, and a large television screen where Nick could see America and Teddy battling for first place on _Mario Kart_. Billy and Cassie where cheering Teddy on, with Kate and Eli on America's side. Noh-Varr and Tommy remained neutral with Scott digging into a burger, ignoring the game.

"Trust me to come back with your final team member, and you're all playing Mario Kart," Nick laughed. Actually laughed, too, which surprised Kate. They looked up and Teddy paused the game as the rest of them got up to greet him with warmth. "This is David Alleyne, codename Prodigy. He's a Psychomimetic Mutant. I don't know how to explain that so I'm annoyed Maria left."

This confused the team, but America understood. "I'll show you," she threw a punch, aimed for David's face.

David evaded his head, caught the punch and flipped America over, slamming her on the floor. Apologies came instantly from David, but America was impressed. "Dude, don't be sorry, that was great."

"Cool and all," Kate began, "but I still don't know what it is."

David laughed. "Let me explain. It's a subconscious, uncontrolled form of telepathy. I can mimic skills and knowledge from anyone nearby me. Of course, this doesn't mean I'm the perfect archer or as fast as Tommy, but I can explain in great detail and length what you _can_ do. However, if I wish, I can retain mental and physical abilities from others. For example I know everything that Hank McCoy does, I have the fighting capabilties of Wolverine and Kitty Pryde and I know fake spells from Stephen Strange."

"So, you're just saying you could beat any of our asses," Teddy commented. The group laughed.

David snorted, "yes."

"Damn, dude!" Eli patted his back. "That's great. Where are you on the list of the worlds smartest people?"

"I'm up there. Essentially, I predict I could _become_ the worlds smartest person if I met everyone on that list. So, people like Lunella Lafayette, Tony Stark, Amadeus Cho and Bruce Banner. Although, I really don't want to."

"Why?" Billy raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't know what to do with all that knowledge," he grinned.

Tommy put his arm around David's waist and laughed.

"Dude, same. Now! Let's play Mario Kart! New _player_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long to get out! My cat died recently so things have sucked for a while, but I should be back on track! Also - M-Day hasn't, and most likely won't occur in the MCU so David has kept his Mutant Ability of being a Psychomimetic as well as everything that he learned from that which you can find on his wiki. He's essentially a glass cannon to having the fighting capabilities and intellectual knowledge of all those around him, but lacks the same durability. Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> P.S. I had Professor X and the X-Men speak so little because I don't know much of their characters apart from their background so writing them was a little more difficult, so I kept it short. Sorry!
> 
> P.S.S. I really wanted to get this out so it might be riddled with mistakes, sorry!


	8. the media coverage

Over a month with the established team had passed and they'd officially moved into the rebuilt Avengers Facility and registered themselves as official Avengers, with their codenames, of course. No sign of Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson or Wanda Maximoff had been seen in the media, although Nick Fury did know of Maximoff's whereabouts as they kept in touch and he frequently visited her. He allowed this, under the guise that she remain hidden to the public. Kate had took on the mantle of _Hawkeye_ , with the former under house arrest now back in the states. Tommy, with help from Kate, kept his simple with _Speed_. Teddy named himself _Hulkling_ , due to him being a smaller version of the Hulk which his boyfriend teased him about. Elijah drew inspiration from Captain America and took the codename _Patriot_. Cassie took _Stature_ as she could change her stature. Billy tossed around a few names before settling with _Wiccan_ , whilst David kept _Prodigy_. America and Noh-Varr kept their first names as codenames.  
  
They'd trained and defeated a list of foes over the course of the past month, with Nick warning them that more would appear as time went on, and that they had to be ready to break into action at any moment. However, they still had weekends in which they thoroughly enjoyed. Throughout their time dealing with villains, the media seemed to have a popular opinion on them with the masses in large support of what they're doing, mainly because all missions dealt with are successful. Opposition, on the other hand, was small and mostly silent with only a few hate articles for them to laugh about.  
  
The biggest question, ultimately, was who the new Avengers team was. Nick had intentionally remained quiet until the team had been finished with registered codenames. He was arranging a date for the team to be unveiled to the public in their uniforms and show off their abilities. The facility had also recieved multiple calls from morning talk shows and late-night talk shows to interview the team, yet he hadn't acted on that yet, not wanting to scare the team with it. Most of it was done in secret, not even bringing in Maria, Helen or Erik to help him. Of course, Maria was the co-founder of the new team, but he wanted to be the one make it official. He'd also heard from the team, themselves, that they were apparently trending on Twitter as they shared tweets about each other. Supposedly, girls were going crazy over Teddy with boys crushing on Kate.  
  
It was an afternoon on a Friday when he gathered the team, meeting in the gym to find Elijah last who waved. "Hey! What's going on?"  
  
"No clue," Cassie shrugged, sitting next to him as he sat up from the rowing machine which she presumed was for cardio. "Nick plucked us all out of classes and came down here to get you."  
  
"Yeah, what's this about, Nick?" Kate asked, curiosity growing as she looked over.  
  
"I can tell you now that you're all here. It's time to make a statement to the people. They still don't know who you are, and unfortunately, we're rather late with this new team unlike the first Avengers team."  
  
"What sort of statement?" America asked, confused.  
  
"You're the statement. All nine of you. Back when the facility was destroyed, reports and photographers flooded the gates asking what had happened. Since David joined and the team was made official, these reporters have grown in numbers wanting to know who you are. They're more common on Saturday, and since tomorrow is Saturday, it'll happen then," Nick explained.  
  
Noh-Varr was the first to speak as the group calmed down from the initial surprise. "Me and America already go by our names, and since the Earth doesn't recognize us, what about the rest of us? Why would you reveal their identities intentionally?"  
  
"No, not their identities," Nick grinned. "We're going to be revealing their Super-Hero names. You know? Wiccan, Prodigy and Stature, like that."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"That makes more sense," David laughed.  
  
"Yeah, heh." Tommy smiled, next to him.  
  
"So, game plan, team. Tomorrow, around twelve, I want you to meet me in the gardens in full uniform with all your gear. Shield, grappling hook, booster boots. Everything you'd take onto the field. Right now, some agents are setting up a stage outside the gate for when the reporters and such show up. You'll introduce yourselves, explain what you do and your position on the team. I've been updated that 'fans' on social media have classed you with 'roles' like a video game," Nick continued, groaning a little at the last part.  
  
"They have?" Teddy exclaimed, giggling.  
  
Billy took out his phone and began scrolling through Twitter when Nick told them. "Oh my, babe, it's true," he laughed in response, showing his phone to the group. Apparently, to the many fans their age, they were classed as attack, tank and support. Noh-Varr told them it was exactly like Overwatch and Teddy asked when he had played it, with America explaining she'd gotten him into not only music, but video games. Billy couldn't help but 'aw' as Noh-Varr blushed.  
  
"Enough flirting, tell us what they've said." Eli butted in. Cassie snorted.  
  
"Alright, alright," Billy looked at his phone before explaining, "so it seems that myself, Tommy, Noh-Varr and Kate are the attackers. Teddy, America and Cassie are our tanks whilst David and Eli are the support."  
  
"Really? Eli isn't a tank? He has a shield!" America called out, Eli nodded in agreement.  
  
"They say he mainly uses it for protecting others."  
  
The team went quiet for a couple seconds, before Eli shrugged, "I suppose I do."  
  
"I can't believe our team leader is the support. I also presumed _I'd_ be more of a support," Cassie admitted.  
  
"I mean, you can grow to large scales," Noh-Varr replied.  
  
"Enough, enough! We're getting off track, I should never have even brought that up," Nick sighed as the team chuckled. "You nerds. Repeat: tomorrow, in uniform and gear and meet me in the gardens at twelve. It's time the world knows who's protecting it."

* * *

Over the course of the day, the Avengers went to their classes and trained in what they needed to do, not seeing each other until later that night in which they had planned to watch a series of movies. It was an early planned thing upon the team being finished, with each Friday being a movie night of sorts with taking turns on who got to choose what they'd watch. Tonight was America's turn, so she'd spent the day between classes researching films she'd find funny, along with a few romantic ones to attempt to woo Kate. The two girls had gotten closer, along with having a few tense moments in which America questioned if she would make a move, but restricted herself. She was taking this slow, but her eyes couldn't help but notice how lovesick Tommy was for David. Glances that lasted too long and often blushing with his presence in the roof, the boy had a crush.  
  
America supposed it was inevitable. Both boys were bisexual, yet she didn't have any idea how David felt. If neither made a move, she swore she had to take the responsibility into her own hands and make the move for them. With help from Cassie, of course, the only other person who noticed. And then there was the whole Noh-Varr, Teddy and Billy fiasco in which the two latter were too comfortable around him.  
  
She'd intervened at times, questioning what they wanted with him whilst presuming they have intended romantic feelings towards him. Yet, they never answered truthfully, and told her they just felt protective over him as did she. That was true. America did feel a sort of protective bond with Noh-Varr. He was a clueless idiot, spending most of his time playing old video games, listening to older music and watching the oldest movies. But he was her clueless idiot, and she liked how he spent so much time in his own personal bubble. It comforted her.  
  
However, she knew in the end it was up to Noh-Varr to decide what he wanted.

Before they'd all settle down in Eli's room, with it having the largest television screen, America knew that they _needed_ pizza and was surprised that no one had thought of the idea sooner. She went to go find Kate to drag her along with her so she could help her carry the boxes. Of course, America wasn't going to force her to walk to New York from the facility and back, she'd have to smash a portal into an alley somewhere. Finding Kate in her room, the girl agreed when the plan was brought up. Slipping on her trainers, Kate followed America through a portal in her room which lead to the middle of New York in an alley.

"Ugh. Really? An alley? I already see a rat," Kate groaned.

"Oh hush, Princess," America snorted, looking towards her. She offered her hand to hold. "Where to?"

Kate blushed a little, but reluctantly held the taller girls hand. She wasn't much taller than Kate, only a few inches more, yet she shared the same height as Eli with David and Teddy both an inch shorter than them. Cassie complained about this a lot, being the shortest of the group. The two began walking with Kate pondering on where she wanted to go, before settling on a nearby place named _Cellini's Pizzeria._ The hot air blasted them as the bell dinged upon entering, which was a nice change from New York's cold air. It was reaching Winter, so it was only going to get worse but Eli promised it was the best time of the year.

The server sat behind the counter was an overweight old man who's eyes lit up when noticing customers. "Welcome to Cellini's! What'll it be?"

"One second, sir," Kate brung out her phone.

"What are you doing?" America asked.

"I have everyone's favourite pizza written down for when I get it."

"Smart," America tapped her temple, and the man nodded in agreement.

A few more seconds passed before Kate began listing the order. "I'll have a Hawaiian, two Meat-Feasts, a Chicken Supreme, a Sausage and Pepperoni, a Vegetarian, a Seafood and two Margherita's!"

The man finished writing it down before exclaiming how big of a list it was and disappeared into the back, leaving Kate and America to sit and wait. They spoke about why David loved vegetarian pizza, yet wasn't a vegetarian and America couldn't keep herself from giggling at how confused Kate was when she went over it in her head. Suddenly, an alarm began blaring. The man from behind the counter ran out to the sitting area before pointing out the window to a nearby bank across the street. Eyes following his finger, the two girls noticed a handful of people with ski and guns smashing windows and threatening workers inside.

Instantly, Kate jumped up and pulled a small baton out of her boot. America stopped her. "You don't have your mask!"

The man, watching this happen, put two and two together and it clicked. "Hey! You two are from that Avengers group! In my store! Hey, wait here," he disappeared again into the back, before returning seconds later with two surgical masks, "we use 'em when the heat gets too strong. Go get 'em!"

Thanking him, the girls placed the masks on before darting outside, making it across the street with ease due to cars stopping to see what all the commotion was. Bursting through the door, America noticed around twelve men but knew there could be more running throughout the building. She ordered Kate to take the ones on the left, as she took care of the ones on the right. They'd managed to get the jump on them, but were still weary about the guns they held. Unfortunately, as America knocked one of them out, another turned around and shot her in the arm. Luckily, the bullet bounced right off her and lodged itself into a nearby wall.

"Ha! Gotta try better than that, chico tonto!" America laughed, knocking him out with a single punch.

Kate was having an easier time, knocking out the instant threats of the public with her baton, before backflipping to knock out a woman who was about to shoot a civilian. Whilst this was commencing, people outside were recording them as they worked.

A few minutes had passed, and America found some rope in a nearby stockroom and used it to tie the group up before helping out the bankers and the people nearby who had been affected by the shooting. Luckily, no one was hurt but a banker updated America that two had gotten ahead to the vault. America thanked her before telling her to get outside and call the authorities, before dragging Kate to the vault. On the way, they noticed a security guard who had been shot through the thigh and told them they were getting into the vault.

"America, deal with them and tie them up with the others, I'll help him," Kate commanded, and the other teenager nodded, running off. Kate put the guard's arm around her shoulder, and helped him walk into the main lobby before rushing to grap a first aid kit from a staff room. She took off his pants and got to work. "Thankfully for you, the bullet went straight through and I have enough bandages here to wrap both wounds. This may hurt a little."

Kate soaked a rag with peroxide and dagged at both the entry and exit wound, ignoring the man swearing out in pain. Using another rag, she dried away the blood before covering both wounds with plasters and wrapping his thigh with bandages.

"That should hold up until an ambulance arrives, does it feel any better?"

"Less pain but it hurts like a bitch."

"Heh. I'm sure, just rest easy," she ordered, before walking over to America who had returned with two unconscious men. Kate couldn't help herself in the moment, and grabbed America's jacket to pull her into a passionate kiss which was caught on many phones. "Well. That was a night!"

"Pfft. You could say that again," America smiled, dropping them with the others. Nearby, multiple cops ran into the building. Most of them began arresting the ones who were tied up, and put them in the back of their cars whilst taking away their masks and weapons. A few questioned America and Kate about what happened, before thanking them. The bankers and witnesses were questioned, and Kate made sure the security guard was taken away in an ambulance before leaving. Outside, the two girls were flooded with reporters, photographers and questions. Kate decided to stop and face the camera's as America looked at her, perplexed.

"For everyone wanting to know who we are, we apologise for our lateness but we appreciate your support and love that you have given us over social media! Tomorrow, at twelve, outside the Avengers Facility, we will be unveiling our team along with who we are," she announced with a smile, despite the public not being able to see them. She saluted the cameras. "We'll see you there!"

* * *

America and Kate returned to the facility, tired and worn out, yet hungrier than they were before. The old man at the pizzeria had told them that their order was free for helping out at the bank, which they accepted graciously. Upon getting inside from the cold, they were bombarded with their friends yelling about how awesome they did and that Kate's statement was the number one thing on the news, with the second being their kiss. Nick patted them both on the back, claiming that tomorrow was going to be an even bigger day. He also told them that the former Avengers were pretty angry at Fury's new team, and revealed Tony Stark had been up his ass asking what was happening.

Piling into Elijah's room, the night was finished with empty pizza boxes, finished films and tired teenagers. Kate invited America to sleep in her room, which she accepted with a smile. Making their way down the hallway, she noticed David speaking with a blushing Tommy. America smirked. "No longer my work."

"Huh?" Kate looked up.

"Nothing, Princess. Let's enjoy _our_ night."

* * *

Morning arose bright and early, as did the Young Avengers. The day was going to be long, but they each hoped they could unwind in the afternoon. Elijah and Cassie were helping a few other agents set up the stage as Nick explained to them what to say and what to do. Cassie heckled him and stated they'd heard him already. Eli giggled as Nick rolled his eyes and walked away. It was supposed to be their group on the stage, accompanied by Nick, Maria, Helen and Erik. Maria would begin by telling the crowd that herself and Nick had founded the team, with assistance from Helen and Erik before leaving the team to introduce themselves.

First of all, they had to shower, get dressed and not worry. This was a problem for Teddy and Tommy, leaving Billy to drag them both from their bedrooms and force them to shower. Luckily, Teddy got around to dressing himself leaving Billy to deal with Tommy. The speedster claimed he didn't want to reveal who he was, and Billy laughed, explaining they weren't telling the public who they were but what their Avengers names are.

Embarrassed, Tommy let out a simple 'oh' and forced his laughing twin out so he could get dressed.

By half eleven, the group had assembled with Noh-Varr arriving last. His hair was still a mess, and whilst Nick went over the plan a final time, Helen brushed it for him. Over a thousand reporters had formed outside the gates, and Nick thanked his stars that the nearest main road was quite far off. Not only was there local reporters, but international ones too. Many hailed from Europe, South America and Asia with a few from Africa and Oceania. Yet, they were all here for the same thing, the answer to who was protecting their shared home. The world.

"Well, I think we need to start early, otherwise they'll get rowdy," Erik commented. Nick nodded.

"You heard him. Come on," Nick commanded, leading the group full clad in their outfit and gear to the gates. Stepping outside, they filled the stage and many people cheered causing the team to crack their calm facade's and begin chuckling. Of course, Maria started by stepping upto the microphone.

"Hello. I am Maria Hill, co-founder of this new team of Avengers. I am joined here by Nick Fury, the founder, alongside Helen Cho and Erik Selvig who helped set up the team," she explained, and the crowd erupted in applause as camera's rolled. "I won't keep you long as I'm sure you're curious to meet the team. So, let's start."

Maria backed off, as the team wondered who would go first. Elijah decided to step up first, as _he_ was the leader.

"Greetings!" He began, waving slightly. "I am Patriot, the team leader. As you can see, I take a lot of inspiration from Captain America," he laughed a little. "Well, not only did I take inspiration from him, but I also share his abilities. Of course, the shield and the strong uniform, but I also have peak human-strength, durability and agility. As well as stamina and reflexes combined with accelerated healing because of this."

Elijah backed off and Billy took his place. The crowd was ecstatic as each of them began introducing themselves. "Hi! I'm B- I'm Wiccan! Hello. I'm rather simple, yet complicated at the same time," he began, raising his hands allowing blue energy to generate from them. "I'm a reality warper. I can create and control various forms of magic and other mystical and supernatural forces. Not only this, but I can control lightning, fire, ice and electric. With my abilities I can teleport too, not only myself, but others! My abilities also allow me to fly, heal and move objects without touching them. Heh. Yeah, hi!"

Blushing from the attention, he allowed Cassie to take the stage. "Hey, everyone! I'm Stature, and as the name states, I can change my stature. I can grow really tall, as I'm sure you've seen, or really small... Which I'm guessing you haven't seen," she joked, causing the crowd to laugh. "My uniform allows me to change at will whilst also protecting me. In my enlargened form, I have super-human strength! But, if I'm small, I keep my strength from my normal size."

"Are your powers a result from Pym Particles?" A reporter yelled.

"Yes, although I can not go into detail," Cassie smiled, before backing off. Noh-Varr jumped in, excited.

"Hello! Hey! I'm Noh-Varr! I'm permitted to say I'm not from this planet, but I take residence here in order to protect it," he explains, smiling widely. "Easily, I have the most gear in the entire team! I have my rocket booster boots, my wrist A.I. Plex, and my plasma pistols! Which are only used for intense battles! I am similar to my friend Patriot in what I can do, but I can also climb walls and ceilings. It's awesome! My saliva also triggers hallucinations for whenever I am knocked down. Kind of gross, but helpful!"

The crowd seemed most interested in Noh-Varr so far, but let America take front and centre. "Yo! I'm America. Yours and truly. I decided to go next, since I am also not from this planet either but stay here to take care of it. Anyway. I'm pretty goddamn strong, and I can fly. I'm invulnerable to bullets, fire and anything harmful really. So, your girl is indestructible. I also have these neat star portals," she explained, forming one on stage for the crowd to see. She smashed it with her foot and entered, before appearing at the other end of the stage. The girl laughed and took a bow. "I can use them to travel short and long distances."

"Is it true that your fellow Avenger is your girlfriend?" A photographer called, referring to Kate. America snorted.

"Hell yeah!"

"Moving on!" Kate called, dragging America off stage before taking her place. She was blushing profusely the entire time. "Yes, hello. I am Hawkeye. I'm a skilled athlete and martial artist, but as you know, I'm also a master archer and marksman. Before anyone asks, yes, I was trained by the former Hawkeye and yes, I do know him."

She kept it short and simple before leaving the stage with America to return to the facility. Surprised, Teddy decided to go next.

"Hi. I'm Hulkling. I'm not sure what I am, but as you know I can transform into something similar to the Hulk. But, I can control myself in that form. Helen and other scientists are still experimenting to find out the origin of it. I have super-human strength, stamina and durability, and I can also shapeshift. Not like Stature, but into different forms. Like this," he formed a pair of wings through his suit and floated a little into the air. "It allows me to fly, yes. Finally, I heal. Like. Really fast."

David slipped in after Teddy with a nod to the crowd.

"Hello, I am Prodigy. I am a Psychomimetic Mutant, capable of learning everything about everyone from watching them. I am up there with some of the most intelligent on the planet, and some of the best fighters too," he told, before joining Tommy, assuring him he'd do great with a smile. Tommy smiled, sighed and despite his nerves, went up.

"What's up? I'm Speed. Fastest boy on the planet. I'm so fast I can blow up stuff and phase through walls, no matter how much mass and stuff. Yeah! Thanks for coming. We're the Avengers!" He smiled, and the crowd began applauding once more, with cheers and multiple reporters and freelance writers blurting questions for them to answer. Nick decided to begin answering the questions as Maria led them off, with Helen and Erik following after. The three adults congratulated them on how well they explained themselves, before returning to the facility to leave them to celebrate how they wanted to.

Before anything, Elijah picked up Tommy and Cassie and began hugging them. "TEAM HUG!"

Tommy didn't have any time to object before the rest of his friends began hugging him and each other, and he would deny the hug was bad, until he felt his nearby crush kiss him on the cheek. Well, the hug wasn't all bad then. He began chanting with the rest of them over their excitement seconds later, as Cassie had started it. Chanting who they truly were, and who they'll always be.

" _Avengers!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading, the next chapter is bigger than this one, but I enjoyed writing this one! For the groups heights, I messed around with the canon heights and adjusted them to what I liked better, so I am really sorry if you don't like the changes but here they are:
> 
> Thomas "Tommy" Shepherd, Speed - 5'8  
> Katherine "Kate" Bishop, Hawkeye - 5'10  
> Elijah "Eli" Bradley, Patriot - 6'2  
> William "Billy" Kaplan, Wiccan - 5'8  
> Theodore "Teddy" Altman, Hulkling - 6'1  
> Cassandra "Cassie" Lang, Stature - 5'6  
> America Chavez, Miss America - 6'2  
> Noh-Varr, Marvel Boy - 5'7  
> David Alleyne, Prodigy - 6'1
> 
> P.S. If this has any spelling mistakes, please point them out haha!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I tried my best to stick to the lore as much as I could, so I apologise if things such as the Sokovian Accords, Civil War and the backstories of Nick and Maria are a little clunky, if you spot any mistakes in my writing that are linked to the lore, please point them out and I will take it into notion for further chapters. Thank you!


End file.
